EN TUS SUEÑOS
by SEREDAR
Summary: Serena Tsukino una aspirante a escritora de novelas románticas, estaba completamente enamorada de su hombre imaginario, el ardiente y robusto Highlander de cabello oscuro que había estado acudiendo a ella en sus sueños durante años y que inspiró...
1. ARGUMENTO

_**EN TUS SUEÑOS.**_

_**Autora: KAREN MARIE MONING.**_

_**Adaptada a los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecientes a Naoko Takeuchi**_

_**Protagonistas: **__**Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino**_

…_**NO ERA SOLAMENTE UN SUEÑO...**_

_Serena Tsukino una aspirante a escritora de novelas románticas, estaba completamente enamorada de su hombre imaginario, el ardiente y robusto Highlander de cabello oscuro que había estado acudiendo a ella en sus sueños durante años y que inspiró sus sensuales vuelos de fantasía literaria._

_Pero fue más que su imaginación lo que conjuró al tapiz brillantemente tejido que lucía el vivo retrato de su magníficamente arrogante guerrero. Fue más que un sueño lo que la transportó a la Escocia medieval para romper un hechizo maligno. Y fue más que lo que ella podría manejar cuando se encontró rodeada por los musculosos brazos de Darién Chiba, quien tenía sus propias fantasías que cumplir... _


	2. PROLOGO

**Prólogo**

–Su cuerpo duro y húmedo relucía bajo la luz de la luna, a medida que emergía del océano.

Unos ojos brillantes, del color de la tormenta, se encontraron con los suyos y su corazón se aceleró.

Se paró delante de ella ofreciéndole todo con la mirada, prometiéndole la eternidad.

Cuando posó su fuerte mano en su nuca y la acercó para que recibiera su beso, los labios de ella se separaron con un suspiro de soñadora anticipación.

El beso primero fue suave, después, tan salvaje como él mismo, pues era un hombre de oscuros secretos y aún más grandes pasiones, su Highlander.

Enredó las manos en su cabello y el beso se volvió salvaje y voraz, entonces el hombre la alzó en sus brazos y corrió escaleras arriba por el castillo, cargándola hacia la recámara––.

Fragmento extraído del manuscrito inédito de Serena Tsukino Fuego en las Highlands.


	3. CAPITULO 1

**Capítulo 1**

Año 928.

No exactamente en Escocia.

Era una tierra de sombras y hielo.

De tonos grises, más grises y negros.

En lo profundo de las sombras, acechaban criaturas inhumanas con cuerpos horrendos y retorcidos miembros. Seres que uno haría bien en evitar.

Si estas criaturas llegasen atravesar las débiles puertas por las que entraban la pálida luz en este terrible lugar, morirían dolorosa y lentamente. Pero podía ocurrir que un mortal atravesase las columnas y rompiese las cadenas que mantenían presas a estas criaturas, permitiéndoles escapar de las sombras.

Un irregular acantilado de hielo se elevaba sobre él. Un viento helado chillaba a través de los laberintos entre los cañones, trayendo susurros de voces desoladas y suaves gritos infernales.

Odiaba ese lugar.

Su alma se encogía ante el horror que le rodeaba.

Deseaba tanto sentir el calor del sol en su rostro que casi le dolía el deseo, estaba hambriento por sentir como se aplastaba el suave pasto bajo sus botas.

Daría años de su vida por sentir la seguridad que le daba el lomo de su corcel y el sólido peso de la espada en su puño.

Soñaba, cuando conseguía escapar de la agonía que le rodeaba, retrayéndose profundamente en su mente, con el resplandor de una fogata, alimentada con rastros de brezo. Con las cálidas y amorosas caricias de una mujer. Con el pan dorado, recién salido del horno, crujiente y bañado en mantequilla.

Cosas simples.

Cosas imposibles.

Para el hijo de un Laird escocés, cuyos dominios abarcaban valles y montañas resplandecientes, cinco años era una sentencia intolerable, un encarcelamiento que solo soportaba por su fuerza de voluntad, nutriéndose cuidadosamente de luz y de la esperanza que mantenía viva dentro de su corazón.

Pero él era un hombre fuerte, con sangre de reyes Escoceses recorriendo con fuerza y calidez sus venas.

Sobreviviría.

Regresaría para reclamar su legítimo lugar, para cortejar y casarse con una doncella de espíritu tierno y salvaje como el de su madre y llenar los corredores de Dun Haakon con la música de niños pequeños.

Gracias a aquellos sueños, soportó los cinco años en esa desolada e infernal tierra.

Solamente para descubrir que el Rey Oscuro lo había engañado.

Su sentencia nunca había sido cinco años, si no cinco años en el mundo de las hadas, quinientos años en la tierra de sombras y hielo.

El día que su corazón se convirtió en hielo dentro de su pecho, cuando una única lágrima se le congeló en la mejilla, cuando le fue negado el simple consuelo de soñar, él llegó a encontrar que su prisión era un lugar de gran belleza.

– Mi Reina el rey Diamante mantiene a un mortal cautivo

El rostro de la Reina Selene permaneció impasible, a fin de evitar que su corte descubriera lo inquietante que había encontrado las noticias que le traía el mensajero.

Durante años se habían enfrentado la Corte de Luz gobernada por Selene y la Corte de la Oscuridad gobernada por Diamante.

El Rey Diamante le había provocado durante años.

– ¿Quién es ese mortal? – Preguntó la Reina con indiferencia.

– Darién Chiba, hijo y heredero de la Princesa nórdica Luna y Artemis Chiba, de Dun Haakon, en la Isla de Skye.

– Descendiente del rey escocés Endimión Shields. – Reflexionó la Reina en voz alta. –El Rey Diamante se ha vuelto codicioso. Apunta muy alto si busca atraer a su bando la semilla de los Shields. ¿Qué trato hizo con ese mortal?

– Envió a su actual Mano de la Venganza al mundo de los mortales, para eliminar al clan del mortal, sin embargo le propuso que si accedía a permanecer cinco años en su reino perdonaría al clan.

– ¿Y Chiba aceptó?

– Sí. El Rey le ocultó que serían cinco años en el Reino de las Hadas, cinco siglos en el mundo mortal. Aunque, como descendiente de Shields, sospecho que Chiba hubiera aceptado todos los términos, con tal de proteger su clan

– ¿Qué concesión le hizo el Rey? – Preguntó la Reina con astucia. Cualquier trato entre las Hadas y los mortales debe estar sujeto a la posibilidad de que el humano pueda recuperar la libertad. Sin embargo, hasta el momento no hubo ningún mortal que superase a una Hada en un trato.

–Al final de su sentencia, se le otorgará, un ciclo completo de la luna en el mundo mortal, en su hogar de Dun Hakoon. Si en ese lapso de tiempo, él se enamora y es correspondido, será libre. De lo contrario, deberá servir como la nueva Mano de la Venganza del Rey, hasta que éste decida reemplazarlo, y en ese momento, morirá.

La Reina hizo un sonido, curiosamente muy parecido a un suspiro.

Por medio de estos crueles métodos, el Rey Diamante mantenía a su preciado asesino, su amada Venganza, capturando a un mortal, conduciéndolo más allá de los límites de la locura humana, endureciéndolo ante toda emoción, dotándolo de poderes y artes especiales.

Desde que al Rey Diamante se le prohibió la entrada al mundo mortal, entrenaba a su Venganza para que éste llevase a cabo sus órdenes, sin importar cuan abominables eran los actos. Los mortales no se atrevían ni siquiera a susurrar el nombre del asesino, a fin de no llamar inadvertidamente su despiadada atención. Si un hombre encolerizaba al Rey Diamante, Venganza castigaría al clan del humano, sin siquiera perdonar a los inocentes. Si acaso se oía murmullos descontentos acerca de las Hadas, Venganza los silenciaba, de maneras crueles. Si la casa real de los humanos no era del agrado de las Hadas, Venganza derribaría a los Reyes, tan fácilmente como si barriera un tablero de ajedrez.

Hasta ahora, el Rey Diamante, ha tenido por costumbre secuestrar mortales insignificantes, sin clan ni familia que los echase de menos, con el fin de entrenarlos como su Venganza.

Esta vez había ido demasiado lejos secuestrando al nieto de uno de los más grandes reyes de Escocia, un hombre noble con honor y un corazón puro, reflexionó la Reina Selene.

Ella recuperaría al mortal.

Guardó silencio durante un momento.

Suspiró y luego dijo con una escalofriante voz.

–¡Lo que le harán esos quinientos años en ese lugar!. El Rey Diamante ha definido bien los términos de su acuerdo. Darién Chiba aún será mortal al final de su cautiverio, pero cuando sea liberado no será ni remotamente humano.

La Reina recordó parte de su pasado. Una vez, hacia mucho tiempo, aunque nunca lo pudo olvidar, ella había atravesado esa tierra prohibida, bailó sobre un pináculo de hielo negro y durmió plácidamente en un suave abrazo con el Rey Oscuro…

–Tal vez un tapiz encantado – meditó ella en voz alta – para atraer a la verdadera compañera de corazón de Chiba

Aunque quisiese, ella no podía enfrentarse directamente contra el Rey Diamante ya que el enfrentamiento de sus poderes sería gravemente perjudicial para la tierra. Pero ella podía y haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para asegurar que Darién Chiba encontrara su verdadero amor al final de su cautiverio.

–Mi Reina – Propuso el mensajero indeciso – Ellos deben tener un solo ciclo de luna en el cielo. Tal vez deberían encontrarse en el sueño.

La Reina reflexionó un instante.

El sueño, aquel evasivo, muy buscado y nunca olvidado reino, donde los mortales ocasionalmente rozaban sus pálidos hombros contra las iridiscentes alas de las Hadas. Aquel reino donde los mortales se sorprendían al saber que batallas se ganaban y cuales se perdían, cómo nacen los universos, que el amor es inevitable, desde Cleopatra y Marco Antonio, hasta Abelardo y Eloísa. Los amantes se podrían encontrar allí y compartir toda una vida de amor antes de cruzar al mundo real.

Ese mundo sería una base muy sólida para tener éxito con su plan.

–Has hablado sabiamente – acordó la Reina levantándose de su trono de flores con fluida gracia.

Elevó los brazos y comenzó a cantar.

Con su melodía, se fue tejiendo un tapiz. Con la sabiduría de las Hadas, entrelazándose gotas de sangre y trozos de hueso y sedosos cabellos del tataranieto de Shields, utilizando ritos antiguos, conocidos únicamente por la Raza Verdadera.

A medida que ella cantaba, su corte la acompañaba.

Hacia la Inconsciencia del Sueño son atraídos intensamente

Donde se amarán mientras ellos estén dormidos

Después en el despertar ambos deberán morar

Hasta que el fuego del amor derrita el infierno de hielo que él arrastra–

Cuando el tapiz estuvo terminado, la Reina se maravilló.

– ¿Realmente se asemeja a Darién Chiba? – Preguntó, admirando el cuadro con evidente interés erótico.

–Yo lo he visto y en realidad se parece – replicó el mensajero con la mirada fija en la obra de arte, mojando sus labios.

–Mujer afortunada – dijo la Reina con voz sedosa.

La Reina de las Hadas se acercó al hombre en sus Sueños, bueno, en su cautiverio, como lo llamaba, cuando estaba profundamente enojado. Rozándole con una uña su fuerte quijada, le susurró al oído.

Resiste Chiba, porque he encontrado a la pareja de tu alma. Ella te reconfortará. Ella te amará sobre todas las cosas.

El monstruo, encadenado al hielo, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

No era en absoluto, un sonido humano.


	4. CAPITULO 2

**Capítulo 2**

En la actualidad, Oldenburg, Indiana.

Serena Tsukino tenía una intensa y apasionada relación con su cartero.

El clásico amor – odio.

En el momento en que lo escuchó silbando en su entrada, corrió hacia la puerta con el corazón golpeando su pecho, con una sonrisa estúpida curvando sus labios y la respiración acelerada.

Pero en cuando él no le entregó una carta de aceptación exaltando las maravillas de su manuscrito, si no que mucho peor, le entregó una carta de rechazo, ella le odió. Le odió. Sabía que era su culpa de alguna manera. Que quizás, solo quizás, un editor había escrito maravillas sobre ella y él perdió la carta porque era un descuidado, o bien el viento se la había arrebatado y se la había llevado y ahora su brillante futuro se descomponía en algún charco de barro.

De todas maneras, ¿cuanto se podía confiar en un empleado federal? pensó Suspicazmente.

Él podía formar parte de un estudio secreto diseñado para determinar cuanta presión podía soportar un torturado escritor antes de colapsar y convertirse en un criminal del lápiz.

–Prosa púrpura, mi culo – murmuró ella estrujando la carta de rechazo anexa al último paquete.

–Solamente usé tinta negra. No puedo permitirme un cartucho de tinta de color.

Ella golpeó con el pie la puerta del pequeño apartamento para cerrarla y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Dándose masajes en las sienes, frunció el ceño. Necesitaba que le publicasen esta historia. Estaba convencida que necesitaba que se la publicasen para encontrarlo.

A él.

Su atractivo Highlander, de oscuros cabellos, que venía a ella en sueños.

Estaba desesperada y completamente enamorada de él.

Y después de veinticuatro años ya estaba empezando a preocuparse. Molesta alisó la carta de rechazo. Ésta era la peor de todas, y las razones personales eran numerosas y relataba detalladamente el fracaso conseguido, por lo que se sentía una idiota en el trabajo, inaceptable y sin razón.

– Solamente oigo música celestial cuando él me besa. – Protestó Serena – Por lo menos en mis sueños lo hago. – murmuró.

Arrugándola de nuevo, arrojó la carta a través del cuarto y cerró los ojos.

Ayer en la noche, había bailado con él, su amante perfecto.

Había bailado un vals, en un claro del bosque, siendo acariciados por una brisa con fragancia del bosque, debajo de un pabellón oscuro de terciopeladas estrellas que brillaban. Ella había usado un vestido vaporoso de seda color limón. Él un plaid carmesí y negro encima de una suave camisa de lino, atada con correas.

Su mirada había sido tan clara, tan apasionada, sus manos tan fuertes y poderosas, su lengua tan caliente, tan hambrienta.

Serena abrió los ojos, con el corazón palpitante.

¿Cómo iba a tener una vida normal si desde que era niña soñaba todas las noches con ese hombre? Cuando era niña, había creído que era su ángel de la guarda. Pero ella había madurado, hasta convertirse en una mujer. Y él también.

En sueños, habían danzado el baile de las espadas entre los fuegos sagrados de Beltane en la cima de una montaña majestuosa mientras sorbían miel y bebían de copas de estaño. ¿Cómo se podía comparar eso con una discoteca con bolas de metal en el techo y beber Hawaiian Punch en vasos de plástico?

En sueños, él le quitó con gentileza y cariño su virginidad.

¿Quién deseaba ver el lunes por la noche el fútbol por la televisión, bebiendo cerveza con un golfista frustrado y además funcionario de seguros?

En sus sueños, él le había echo el amor repetidas veces, su caliente tacto rompía su inocencia y la despertaba al placer sensual. Y aunque ella tenía que despertarse al cabo de unas horas, se esforzaba por llevar una vida normal, buscando un hombre de carne y hueso, pero no había remedio, ningún hombre normal podía compararse al de sus sueños.

–Tú tienes esperanza por conseguir un hombre como ese. – murmuró para sí. Si le dieran un dólar cada vez que hablaba de él, ahora sería rica y capaz de comprar la Trump Tower de Manhattan. Y los derechos aéreos sobre el edificio.

Echando un vistazo al reloj y empujó la silla para atrás. Por motivos de trabajo tenía que estar dentro de veinte minutos en el Café Cobra Sonriente, y ya llegaba tarde, otra vez. Lita podía hacer efectiva su amenaza de quemarla si llegaba tarde de nuevo. Serena tenía una tendencia a olvidarse del tiempo, cuando se sumergía en una investigación o estaba escribiendo se olvidaba de todo lo demás, para soñar despierta.

–Tú eres un bicho raro de otra época, Serena . – Le había dicho Lita unas cuantas docenas de veces.

Y de hecho, Serena siempre pensó que había nacido en el siglo equivocado. No poseía coche y nunca deseó tener uno. Odiaba los ruidos fuertes, la polución y los rascacielos, amaba el campo abierto y las cabañas acogedoras. Sufría al vivir en un minúsculo apartamento. Aún no se podía permitir tener una casa. Aún no.

Ella deseaba tener su propio jardín para cultivar vegetales de todo tipo y una huerta de árboles frutales. Quizás también una vaca para ordeñar leche y hacer mantequilla, queso y nata montada fresca. Deseaba tener tres muchachitos y tres muchachitas que criar y amar.

Sí, en este tiempo ella era un bicho raro. Quería escapar de la rutina. Cuando sus amigas estudiaron en la universidad y se licenciaron en importantes carreras, ella prefirió estudiar un máster en inglés y trabajar en un café. Abrigaba aspiraciones muy simples. Lo único que deseaba era un trabajo de poca presión y que no interfiriese con su afición a la escritura.

Estaba dispuesta a tener lo mejor de ambos mundos.

Cierto, solo tenía que esperar, su príncipe algún día llegaría.

Ocultando los familiares síntomas de la depresión, rodó su bicicleta por el minúsculo pasillo entre la cocina y el dormitorio y chaqueta en mano salió de su casa. Antes de cerrar la puerta volteó a comprobar de un vistazo si había apagado el ordenador y casi se cae al tropezar con un gran paquete que le habían dejado en el suelo en la entrada de su apartamento.

Eso no estaba ahí hacía media hora cuando ella le había arrebatado su correspondencia de las manos de un sudoroso y nervioso cartero.

–Quizás él regresó para dejármelo –susurró, echándole un vistazo.

El paquete era grande.

–Debe ser el pedido de la librería que hice por internet. – decidió.

De ser así vino antes de lo previsto, pero ella no se iba a quejar.

Los libros que pidió la sumergirían en un mundo de fantasía y romance, durante los próximos días.

Echando un vistazo, de nuevo, al reloj, suspiró y apoyando la bicicleta contra la pared, arrastró el paquete hasta el interior de su apartamento. Después cerró y trabó la puerta. No abriría el paquete, era lo mejor. Si lo abría seguro que se entretenía con algún libro y Lita la quemaría viva.

Era cerca de la una de la madrugada cuando Serena regresó finalmente a casa. Si ella tuviera que hacer un solo café más, Express, o sin espuma, o con doble de azúcar… le habría echo daño al cliente. ¿Por qué no podían beber un café normal? Sin necesidad de contar el azúcar o la crema que les echasen. La vida era demasiado corta para contar calorías. Por lo menos eso era lo que se decía a sí misma, al verse su contoneado cuerpo de metro cincuenta de altura.

Encogiéndose de hombros alejó cualquier pensamiento acerca de su trabajo. Había trabajado sus horas y ahora estaba libre. ¡Y no podía esperar más para comenzar a leer el romance de un vampiro que encontraría en alguno de los libros que encargó!

Después de cepillarse los dientes, inmediatamente se cambió el vaquero y el suéter por un romántico camisón de margaritas minúsculas, bordadas a mano. Ella tiró la caja a su cama y se cruzó de piernas encima de la colcha de plumas pasada de moda. Rompió con un cuchillo la cinta de embalaje del paquete y olió, pues un olor irresistible y picante se desprendía del paquete. Jazmín, sándalo y algo más… algo evasivo, que recordaba y que le hizo sentirse romántica.

Era hora de leer un romance. Pensó con pesar, sin hombre a mano lo mejor era leer para recrearse con las escenas de amor. Tan solo en sueños sus hormonas se revolvían inquietas.

Con una sonrisa irónica rebuscó entre las virutas púrpuras de Styrofoam y se detuvo cuando sus manos tocaron una rugosa tela. Frunciendo el ceño, tiró de la tela, haciendo volar por todas partes las virutas protectoras, que terminaron rodando por el piso de madera. Un olor exótico inundó el cuarto, ella echó un vistazo a la ventana cerrada puesto que una extraña brisa removía sus cabellos y los pliegues de su camisón.

Perpleja, colocó la tela doblada encima de su cama, y después comprobó el exterior de la caja. No había impreso ningún matasello, ningún remitente, tan solo su nombre en la tapa con letras doradas y el número de su apartamento.

–No les voy a pagar esto. – anunció en voz alta, seguro que costaría una buena pasta – No lo pedí.

No poseía suficiente dinero para comprar algo como esto. Aunque quisira no se lo podía permitir.

Irritada por no tener libros nuevos para leer, estiró la pesada tela desplegándola por la cama.

Se quedó inmóvil al ver lo que era.

–Esto no es divertido. – Dijo con la respiración acelerada– ¡No! – Susurró en voz baja – ¡Esto no es posible!

Ante ella, había un tapiz exquisitamente tejido, de colores brillantes, mostrando un magnífico guerrero en medio de un bosque, ante un castillo medieval, con las piernas separadas en una postura arrogante, que decía claramente que él era un jefe de clan.

Vestía un kilt carmesí y negro, adornado con el emblema del clan, y tenía las manos extendidas hacia ella como si pretendiese tocarla.

Era él.

Su hombre ideal.

Inspirando profundamente, ella cerró los ojos y luego los abrió lentamente.

Seguía siendo él.

Cada detalle, como ella lo había soñado. Sus antebrazos fuertes, sus manos, sus ojos luminosos como el agua, su pelo oscuro y su boca sensual.

¡Ella debería haber vivido en la época medieval con un hombre así!

Debajo de la imagen cosido cuidadosamente, estaba su nombre.

–Darién Chiba– susurró Serena.

Los mortales que estaban cautivos en el Reino encantado no envejecían pues el tiempo se extendía hacia el infinito y Darién Chiba, no era ninguna excepción. Le tomó solo doscientos años, encarcelado en el hielo, junto con las imaginativas torturas del Rey, para que el Highlander olvidara quien fue alguna vez. Los dos siguientes siglos, el Rey los dedicó a entrenarlo brutalmente y a condicionarlo mentalmente.

Le enseñó al Highlander cada idioma hablado y lo instruyó en habilidades, costumbres, y peculiaridades de cada siglo de modo que pudiera moverse entre la humanidad en cualquier época, sin levantar sospechas. Lo entrenó con cada arma, y formas de lucha concebibles y lo dotó con dones especiales.

Casi terminando el quinto siglo, el Rey lo envió con frecuencia al reino mortal para repartir castigos. Erradicar el confuso sentido del honor, del mortal, había sido imposible, así que el Rey utilizaba hechizos para obligarlo a obedecer en las misiones, y si el conflicto le causaba dolor al mortal, al Rey no le importaba.

Al Rey Diamante, solo le importaba el resultado final.

Después de cinco siglos, el hombre, una vez conocido como Darién Chiba, no tenía ningún recuerdo del corto lapso de tiempo de treinta años que pasó en el reino de los mortales.

Ya no tenía conciencia que él mismo era un mortal, y no entendía por que su Rey lo había desterrado a este lugar.

Pero el Rey sabía que solo tendría su Venganza una vez que se cumpliesen todos los términos del acuerdo original, acuerdo que el Highlander había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo. Conforme a ese acuerdo, al Rey le estaba prohibido forzarlo con magia o instrucciones de cualquier clase.

Venganza tendría su mes en el castillo Dun Hakkon en la Isla Skye, libre de la intromisión del Rey.

Aún así, el Rey le podía ofrecer algunas sugerencias,…sugerencias que sabía que su entrenada Venganza, interpretaría como órdenes directas.

Después de informarle a Venganza, para quien el tiempo significaba muy poco, que era el año 1428, refrescándole sus conocimientos de las costumbres apropiadas del siglo, y dándole una pesada bolsa de monedas de oro, el Rey Diamante, sugirió, eligiendo las palabras adecuadamente.

–Tu cuerpo tendrá necesidades en el reino mortal. Debes comer, pero te sugiero que busques solamente alimentos blandos.

– Como desee, mi señor. – le contestaba Venganza.

–La aldea Kyleakin está cerca del castillo, donde residirás. Será mejor que vayas allá para abastecerte de lo que necesites y no pierdas tiempo coqueteando en ese lugar.

– Como desee, mi señor.

–Sobretodo, no sería sabio buscar la compañía de seres humanos femeninos o permitirles que te toquen.

– Como desee, mi señor. – Hizo una pausa, entonces dijo– ¿Debo dejarle?

–Solamente por un corto tiempo, mi Venganza

Venganza le dio una mirada final a la tierra que encontraba tan hermosa.

– Como desee, mi señor. – dijo.

Serena estudió el tapiz, pasando sus dedos sobre el, tocando su cara, preguntándose por que ella nunca pensó en tratar de crear un retrato de él antes.

¡Qué alegría sería mirarlo cuando se despertara!

Se preguntaba de donde había venido, por que le había sido enviado, si significaba que él realmente existió en alguna parte.

Quizás, decidió, él vivió hace mucho tiempo, y ese tapiz había sido su retrato, heredado de generación en generación. Parecía que había sido cuidado amorosamente durante siglos.

No obstante, eso no explicaba cómo o porqué le había sido enviado. Nunca le había contado a nadie sobre los recurrentes sueños con su Highlander. No era una explicación lógica para la llegada del tapiz.

Asombrada, sacudió la cabeza, espantando las inquietantes preguntas que le vinieron a la mente, y miró larga y fijamente el retrato.

Divertida, meditó lo que le había sucedido.

Había estado soñando con él, desde siempre, pero hasta este momento, nunca había sabido su apellido. Él había sido solamente Darién y ella solamente Serena .

Sus noches en sueños, habían estado desprovistas de charlas. El suyo había sido un amor sin palabras; la tranquila y alegre unión de dos mitades de un todo. No había necesidad de preguntas, solamente de bailar y de amar y un día no muy lejano, de bebés.

Su amor transcendió la necesidad de un idioma. El idioma del corazón era inequívoco.

Darién Chiba. Ella repitió el nombre en su mente, una y otra vez.

Ella se preguntaba, deseaba y sufría por él, hasta que al final, reclinó su mejilla contra la cara en el tapiz, y con suavidad besó su retrato.

Mientras se quedaba dormida, y empezaba a soñar, en el preciso instante que precede al sueño profundo, en el que Serena se sentía que caía, pensó que escuchaba una voz clara que cantaba suavemente.

Las palabras sonaron claras, repitiéndose en su mente.

Libéralo del infierno de hielo que arrastra consigo

Y en su siglo ambos podrán residir.

En el mundo del Sueño lo has amado

Ahora, al Despertar deberás salvarlo.

Y entonces ella no pensó en nada más, y se deslizó en una marea de sueños.


	5. CAPITULO 3

**Capítulo 3**

1428.

Isla de Skye.

Cuando Serena se despertó en aquel lugar, había un gatito enroscado en su cuello echando la siesta. Sus patas estaban enroscadas en sus cabellos, amasando y ronroneando delirantemente, mientras su minúsculo cuerpo se estremecía de placer.

Ella parpadeó, intentando despertarse. ¿Cómo entró el gatito en la caja? Se preguntó acariciando su sedoso vientre, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por no haberlo descubierto antes. ¿Cómo pudo respirar en la caja? ¡La pobre cosa debía de estar hambrienta! Le vino a la cabeza que tendría un poco de atún en la despensa para darle al travieso minino.

Estirándose cautelosamente, levantó la diminuta criatura y la alejó de su cuello, y rodó hasta ponerse de lado.

Entonces chilló.

– ¡Un– n laago!– farfulló – ¡Hay un lago en mi dormitorio! – el agua estaba a un metro de ella. De un azul profundo, golpeaba suavemente la orilla. La orilla en la cual ella había estado durmiendo.

Atontada, se incorporó, realizando un frenético chequeo mental.

El dormitorio no estaba. El apartamento no estaba. El tapiz no estaba.

El gatito... si estaba.

El camisón,… no estaba.

– No estoy de buen humor para tener este tipo de sueños. – siseó.

Flores púrpuras. Aquí.

Un Castillo. Aquí.

¿Un Castillo?

Se frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos. El gatito maulló y le dio un cabezazo insistente, exigiendo más caricias en su barriguita.

Agarró con firmeza al atigrado gatito y miró boquiabierta hacia el castillo. Éste se parecía mucho al castillo que visitaba en sueños, excepto que este castillo estaba cerca de la ruina y solo una cuarta parte de el todavía estaba intacta.

– Todavía estoy dormida, – murmuró – Estoy soñando que me he despertado, ¿no es así?

No habría estado más sorprendida si en esos momentos el gatito hubiese maullado descaradamente, enseñando sus dientes y le hubiera respondido. Pero no lo hizo, entonces, acunando su minúsculo cuerpo, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo mostrando una mueca de dolor cuando sus pies desnudos pisaron las piedras.

Trató de imaginarse algo de ropa y zapatos, pero no dio resultado.

Basta de tratar de controlar el subconsciente. Pensó.

Mientras ella mantenía la mirada en la parte intacta de la torre central cuadrada, la cual lindaba con una torre redonda más pequeña, vio una oscura sombra que se agitaba encima de las paredes. La sombra se convirtió en una camisa, la camisa en un hombro y el hombro en un hombre.

Su hombre.

Quedó parada, inmóvil, mirando hacia arriba.

Venganza no podía descifrar que le había llevado a trepar a lo más alto de aquella torre.

Tenía la intención de sentarse en el vestíbulo del extraño castillo, comiendo solo lo suficiente para sobrevivir, sin contemplar nada, esperando el regreso de su rey, pero había sentido la abrumadora necesidad de salir afuera.

Estando fuera, sin embargo, quedó desconcertado, ya que no encontró frialdad y silencio, si no calor y el color le rodeaba. Caminó de un lugar a otro, subiendo el camino que llevaba a la torre, donde se sentía menos acosado por el extranjero paisaje.

Y allí estaba parada la muchacha.

Desnuda, como vino al mundo.

Algo en su bajo vientre se contrajo. Quizá sería el pan duro que había comido. Intentó convencerse.

Desde la distancia, él reconoció su belleza.

Las llamas de sus cabellos dorados y rizados que enmarcaban una delicada cara de porcelana, caían hacia atrás por su espalda y por su pecho en forma de bucles….unos pechos llenos y altos con unos pezones rosados. Unas piernas de alabastro y rosadas, tobillos delgados, generosos muslos. Y entre sus muslos más llamas de fuego.

Durante unos instantes, fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella.

Pero solamente por un momento.

Ella agarró con firmeza a un pequeño gato contra su pecho, y él tuvo otro lapsus. Observando a la pequeña mujer, le vino a la memoria un recuerdo vago y distante.

Lo eludió.

Las hembras Diamante eran criaturas heladas, con extremidades delgadas y cuerpos fríos. Aunque esta mujer no se veía fría. Ni delgada. Si no amplia y generosamente redondeada y suave… y…cálida.

No sería buscar la compañía de seres humanos femeninos o permitir que te toquen. Le había ordenado su rey.

Venganza le dio la espalda y dejó entonces el camino de la torre.

Serena abrió y cerró la boca unas docenas de veces al ver que él desaparecía de la torre después de contemplarla desde allá arriba. Desapareció sin más, sin decir ni una palabra.

¡Cómo si no la conociera! Cómo si no hubieran sido amantes, casi toda una vida.

Como si ella no hubiera estado desnuda, mostrándose en toda su gloria, que si creyera en las palabras de amor que le había susurrado en sueños, se sentiría decepcionada.

Bien. Pensó Serena disgustada. Si él cree que esto es un sueño roto, no lo ha conseguido, espera y verás.


	6. CAPITULO 4

**Capítulo 4**

Fue un poco difícil y para nada convincente entrar en el castillo desnuda, aun siendo un sueño.

Una se preocupaba acerca de la celulitis y que le pisaran uno de sus pies desnudos.

A pesar de todo, Serena entro en el castillo, en parte gracias a la ira que sentía, y se adentró en el castillo, algo indecisa y con sus pezones como veletas, notablemente congelados.

Estaba sentado delante del hogar apagado, mirándolo fijamente. Ella miró la chimenea nostálgicamente, anhelando el fuego. Quizás fuese verano, pero dentro del castillo hacía frío. Siempre caballeroso en sus sueños, él conseguiría encender fuego para ella, dispuesto a complacerla. Entonces se dio de cuenta de un pequeño detalle, ella nunca había tenido frío en uno de sus sueños anteriores. Archivó este detalle en su mente, para una consideración futura. Había muchas cosas extrañas en este sueño.

–Darién . – dijo ella suavemente.

Él no movió ni un músculo.

– Darién , mi amor. – probó de nuevo.

Quizás esté de mal humor. Pensó la joven desconcertada, nunca estuvo enfadado antes. Pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.

¿Estaba acaso enojada con ella? ¿Había entrado en un mal momento en el sueño?

No se movía ni decía nada.

– Perdona. – dijo con voz dura esta vez la mujer, colocándose delante de él y utilizando el gatito para cubrirse los senos ante un inesperado ataque de timidez.

Bueno... tal vez él no mire hacia abajo...

Pero él miró hacia abajo.

Cuando ella bajó el gatito, que no dejaba de maullar, él miró hacia arriba.

– Eso no es justo. – dijo la joven ruborizándose. – ¿Me prestas tu camisa?

Lo que estaba viviendo no se parecía en nada a lo que habitualmente soñaba.

Normalmente ella no tenía inconveniente en estar desnuda delante de él porque siempre acaban haciendo el amor en la cama, o en una pila de heno recién cortado, o en el lago desierto o en una mesa convenientemente dispuesta, pero ahora él estaba vestido y con mal talante.

– Por favor. – ella extendió la mano.

Darién se encogió de hombros y empezó a desabrochar su camisa de lino sujeta a la garganta. Cuando él levantó el brazo por encima de la cabeza y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, Serena tragó con dificultad.

–Ah, Darién . – Susurró.

Magnífico.

Siempre tan perfecto, con músculos suaves que perfilaban su abdomen duro y su pecho. Serena había besado cada centímetro de ese cuerpo. La belleza de su montañés se quebró con un duro golpe en su pecho, dejándole las rodillas débiles, cuando lo escuchó.

– No se por que persistes en dirigirte a mi por ese título. Soy Venganza. – le dijo, con una voz ronca y áspera como el tacto de la hojarasca contra la piel.

Serena abrió la boca hasta formar una O por la sorpresa.

– ¿Venganza? – volteó los ojos – Esto es un sueño, ¿no es así Darién ?

Esto era muy diferente de sus sueños usuales. En sus sueños todo era luz y color cerca de la orilla del agua, pero ahora era oscuridad y vacío.

Sí, muy vacío. Pensó frunciendo el cejo y mirando a su alrededor.

El interior del castillo era un desastre. La mugre y el hollín manchaba los pocos muebles que adornaban el salón, unas asquerosas telarañas oscilaban en las vigas y no había cristales en las ventanas. No había cortinas, ni impresionantes tapices, ni lujosas alfombras cubriendo los suelos. Tan sólo una vieja silla cerca de una arruinada mesa en un hogar vacío. Ni velas, ni lámparas de aceites. Muy espartano, oscuro y tremendamente frío.

Él reflexionó unos instantes su pregunta.

– No sé de que sueños hablas. – allí sólo existía él, y desde que recordaba siempre estuvo solo, junto a las sombras, el hielo y su Rey. Y... el dolor, el dolor también lo acompañaba a veces. No soy quien piensas.

Serena inhaló profundamente, sintiéndose un poco desorientada. Le dolió. ¿Por qué lo negaba todo? Era él... o tal vez no…

Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo estudió detenidamente.

La misma caída de cabellos, la misma cara cincelada y su mandíbula esculpida. Los mismos ojos brillantes del color de las aguas tropicales. Al mirarlos vio brillar la frialdad en lo más profundo de sus ojos. Sus labios sensuales estaban delineados por una fina línea azulada, como si el frío intenso lo hubiese atrapado. Todo él parecía congelado. Quizás había sido tallado en hielo y pintado de color carne.

– Si, eres tú, – dijo con firmeza la joven – eres Darién Chiba.

Una luz brilló en lo más profundo de sus ojos celestes pero se apagó rápidamente.

– Deja de llamarme con ese nombre tan ridículo. Soy Venganza. – le contestó con firmeza y su voz resonó en el vestíbulo de piedra.

Le lanzó la camisa a la joven.

Con ansia Serena la alcanzó, pendiente de la necesidad de ponerse algo de ropa encima, buscar un blindaje para protegerse de esa mirada fría. Recordó como le cepillaba los cabellos con suavidad y la desnudaba lentamente. Dolía, dolía mirarlo y recordar.

Bajó el gatito al suelo, y este se escondió entre sus tobillos, ronroneando. Rápidamente se pasó la camisa por su cabeza y tiró hacia abajo. La suave tela rozó el suelo y la abertura de la camisa dejó descubierto sus pechos. Ruborizada se ató la camisa a la altura de su pecho.

Lo miró fijamente. Inhaló profundamente y tras recoger el gato, dio un paso hacia él.

Instantáneamente él levantó una mano.

– Quieta. Debes irte.

– ¿De qué me hablas Darién ?– preguntó la joven lastimeramente.

– Nunca te había visto, humana. Este es mi hogar. ¡Fuera!

Serena abrió los ojos del todo.

– ¿Humana?– dijo. – ¿Afuera? – Chasqueó la lengua – ¿Y a dónde voy? No sé como salir. Si ni siquiera sé como llegué hasta aquí. ¡Campanas del infierno! Aún no me creo que esto sea real o si solo es un sueño. – explotó.

– Si usted tú sales, lo haré yo y salió del vestíbulo, adentrándose en las sombras del ala adyacente.

Serena se quedó en silencio mirando fijamente el espacio que él había ocupado.

Serena estudió las aguas del lago durante un rato, antes de bañarse, sumergiendo un dedo en sus aguas, con su pequeño tigre cerca de ella, agazapado sobre sus patas traseras, moviendo la mullida cola y mirando con curiosidad lo que hacía.

– ¡Sal! No era ningún lago el que la rodeaba, era el mar. ¿Qué mar? ¿Qué hermoso mar de Escocia? Ella nunca había estado bien con la geografía; si tenía suerte podía encontrar el camino a casa cada día. Pero entonces, meditó, nunca antes en uno de sus sueños se había molestado en preguntarse sobre pruebas de geografía, una evidencia más que este sueño era sorprendentemente anormal.

Serena se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la orilla rocosa, sacudiendo la cabeza. Estaba completamente chiflada, o tenía su primera pesadilla con su amante de sueño.

Cuando estaba sentada, frotando su frente y pensando seriamente, las sílabas suaves de una rima molestaron su memoria. Algo sobre salvarle… sobre vivir en su siglo.

Serena Tsukino finalmente lo has hecho, se regañó, has leído demasiadas novelas románticas. ¡Sólo en los libros las heroínas viajaban atrás en el tiempo, y luego por lo general terminaban en la época medieval! ¡Oh!

Tambaleándose sobre sus pies, giró hacia el castillo y echó una larga y penetrante mirada a su entorno. A la izquierda del castillo, como a kilometro y medio en la distancia, estaba un pueblo techado con paja entretejida y chozas revestidas, con zarcillos de humo rizándose perezosamente hacia el cielo.

Un pueblo medieval al parecer.

Se pellizcó con fuerza.

– ¡Ay! Eso dolió. – se dijo en voz alta como si con eso probase algo.

–No es posible–, ella se reconforto. – Debo de estar soñando.

Libéralo de su infierno soportado en hielo y en su siglo ambos pueden morar. En el sueño tú ya le has amado, en el despertar debes liberarlo.

La extraña rima que había escuchado hacía unos momentos, ahora volvía a resurgir con claridad en su mente.

–Imposible – Se burló de si misma.

¿Pero qué es si no es eso? Preguntó una voz llena de esperanza que surgió desde su corazón.

¿Qué ocurriría si el misterioso tapiz, de cierta manera, la había enviado a la época medieval? Acompañada de paso de instrucciones claras.

Que ella tenía el poder de salvarlo, y que gracias a eso podían permanecer juntos en su siglo.

Pero, ¿qué siglo sería ese? Serena bufó y negó con la cabeza.

–Cálmate – le respondió la voz con lógica – Sólo hay tres posibilidades. Una, estás soñando. Dos, estás chiflada, y tres estás verdaderamente aquí. Si es un sueño, nada importa, así que puedes zambullirte tranquila. Si estás loca, tampoco importa para nada, así que puedes zambullirte directamente en el agua. Pero si realmente estás aquí, entonces se supone que lo tienes que salvar, y todo lo que te ocurra importa, así que lo mejor es que te apresures y te zambullas directamente –.

–Estoy chiflada – murmuró en voz alta – ¡Viajes en el tiempo! – se burló.

Pero esa voz que le hablaba tenía algo de razón. ¿Qué podía perder si interrumpía su incredulidad temporalmente y se creía lo que le pasaba?

Solamente creyendo lo que la rodeaba podría encontrarle un sentido a todo esto.

Y si era un sueño, a la larga ya se despertaría.

– Pero cielos – Pensó, inspeccionando el paisaje

Todo parecía tan real. Mucho más real que cualquiera de los sueños que ella hubiera podido tener. Las púrpuras flores acampanadas exudaron una fragancia dulce. El viento transmitió el sabor fuerte de la sal del mar.

Cuando se inclinó para acariciar al gatito sintió el suave y sedoso pelaje y su naricita húmeda.

Si ella estaba soñando, sin duda este sería el sueño más detallado, más increíble que ella alguna vez hubiera tenido.


	7. CAPITULO 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ella era una criatura exigente.

Venganza terminó haciendo tres viajes a Kyleakin para adquirir las cosas que la muchacha consideraba "las necesidades básicas''. Estaba absolutamente claro que no tenía planes para irse. Ciertamente, ella se proponía arrellanarse en una vida de lujo durante su estadía. Y como no estaba seguro si su Rey había dispuesto la presencia de ella como parte de algún misterioso plan prefirió no decir nada, y como le habían dicho que residiera en el castillo hasta ser convocado, parecía que debía compartir su temporal morada con ella. Estaba enormemente incómodo y solo deseaba saber que era lo que se esperaba de él. ¿Cómo podía actuar en nombre de su rey si no sabía porqué estaba allí?

En su primera incursión a Kyleakin, el único viaje hecho por su propia voluntad mientras ella había estado ocupada revolviendo completamente los baúles en la torre redonda, había comprado únicamente pan del día anterior, así ambos podían comerlo esa tarde. Aunque encontraba el calor y los colores del paisaje irritantes, estaba aliviado de poder escapar a la desconcertante presencia de ella y tontamente creyó que procurándole comida podría silenciarle la lengua viperina.

Cuando descubrió su "salida de compras" sin haberle avisado, agitó su masa de brillantes rizos y frunció el ceño, ordenándole que procurase buscar víveres adicionales. La segunda vez se gastó una considerable cantidad de las monedas de oro que le dio su Rey comprando mantas de lana (sí, se podía decir que eran un poco irritantes y ásperas, pero él no las necesitaba, para empezar) además de carne, queso, fruta, plumas, tinta, y tres opulentas, extravagantemente costosas hojas de pergamino; el pergamino y las plumas porque ella proclamaba ser "una escritora" y era imperativo que escribiera cada día. Al principio le causó asombro que ella se jactase que conocer las letras, luego se dio cuenta que era, como no, un logro raro para un simple mortal. Creía conocer muchas más letras que ella, y además, si ella todavía necesitaba practicarlas, era una penosa aprendiz.

No impresionada con los resultados de su segunda expedición, lo mandó de vuelta una tercera vez, con una pequeña lista en un trozo de pergamino, para buscar más pergamino, granos de café o té fuerte, un caldero, tazones, cubiertos para comer, un suministro de trapos y vinagre para la limpieza, mantas de lana suaves, fundas cubre colchones, vino, y (a menos que quiera pescar en el mar usted mismo), pescado fresco para la inútil bestiecilla peluda.

Venganza, recibiendo órdenes de una pequeña mujer. Buscando alimento para un cazador de ratones. ¡Valla!

De todos modos, ella era una cosa hipnotizante. Especialmente con el vestido rosa pálido que había desenterrado de uno de los muchos baúles. Sus ojos chispeaban con irritación cuando le hacia demandas, sus pechos se movían suavemente cuando gesticulaba, después se volvía toda gorjeos y arrumacos cuando se detenía a rascar a la bestiecilla detrás de sus peludas orejas. Haciéndolo imaginarse como se sentirían sus delgados dedos en su cabello.

No estaba preparado para una persona como ella y se preguntaba porque su rey no le había advertido que los seres humanos podían ser así… ella lo intrigaba. Ninguno de los seres humanos que había encontrado en sus viajes anteriores había sido tan convincente, y su rey alguna vez los había pintado como criaturas gruesas, malhumoradas, estúpidas, fácilmente manipulables por seres superiores como Venganza.

El aún no había logrado manipular ni siquiera un poquito en las actuales circunstancias, estaba demasiado ocupado recibiendo órdenes de ella. Constrúyeme un fuego, dame tu camisa, cómprame esto, cómprame aquello. ¡Hmph! ¿Qué más podía exigir después? Él, la mano formidable de la ira del rey de las hadas, casi tuvo miedo de saberlo.

–Bésame.

– ¿Qué? – Dijo él sin entender.

–Bésame – repitió ella, con una pequeña cabeceada alentadora.

Venganza retrocedió, maldiciéndose interiormente por la retirada, pero algo en la ardiente muchacha lo incitaba a escaparse a los lugares más apartados de la isla.

Bajo su dirección: Esponjó varias fundas pesadas sobre la única cama en la torre del homenaje. Ella estaba feliz cubriéndola con las suaves mantas de lana y un lujoso cobertor de terciopelo verde que él no había tenido intención de comprar. Había sido obligado a tomarlo por su propietario, quien había estado encantado de oír que una mujer estaba en la residencia en Dun Haakon y había celosamente preguntado – ¿Son ustedes el nuevo Laird y Lady de Dun Haakon? – Frunciendo el ceño, le tiró la moneda al tendero, agarró la ropa de cama, y salió del establecimiento rápidamente.

Estaba empezando a resentir que su rey no le hubiera dado órdenes. Allá, en su oscuro reino, Venganza sabía quien era y cual era el blanco. Aquí, estaba perdido, abandonado en un sofocante y ruidoso mundo que no conocía, rodeado por criaturas que no podía entender, sin una sola palabra de guía de su Rey.

Y ahora la moza lo quería para algo más. Que, precisamente, no lo sabía con certeza, pero sospechaba que era un mal presagio. Ella era una criatura muy preocupada por su comodidad, y bajo esa característica, como su rey solía decir, yacía debilidad, desatino y ruina. Venganza tenía pocas necesidades físicas, apenas comida, agua, y la ocasional hora de descanso.

–Bésame – pidió ella, frunciendo los labios. Alisó una vez más el cobertor aterciopelado. –Pienso que esto puede ayudarte a recordar.

– ¿Qué exactamente es un beso? Preguntó con sospecha.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron y lo miró con asombro. – ¿No sabes lo que es un beso? Exclamó.

– ¿Por qué tendría que saber? Es una cosa de mortales, ¿no es así?

Ella movió la cabeza y se quedó pensando con una mirada meditabunda, como si estuviera teniendo un acalorado debate interno. Después de un momento, al parecer ya había tomado una decisión y se paro más cerca, él mantuvo su posición estoicamente, rehusándose a ceder una pulgada.

–Yo quiero presionar levemente mis labios contra los tuyos, – dijo ella, la inocencia unida a una congraciadora sonrisa. – ponlos juntos, así. – Demostró ella, y el lozano mohín de su boca tironeó algo profundamente en su ingle.

–Noo. Tú no puedes tocarme, – dijo él rígidamente.

Ella se inclinó más cerca. Él captó una suave esencia, algo dulce y floral en sus llameantes trenzas. Esto lo hizo querer colocar la cara en el pelo, inhalar con gula, y acariciar los dorados rizos.

Se movió hacia atrás. Afortunadamente, la muchacha era demasiado baja para llegar a su cara sin su cooperación. O sin un taburete.

–Eres tan testarudo, – dijo ella, con un suspiro impetuoso. –Bueno, vamos a hablar entonces. Está bastante claro que tenemos bastante de que hablar. Ella hizo entones una pausa.

No sabe lo que son los besos, – murmuró para si misma, agitando su cabeza. – Eso nunca pasó en mis sueños antes. – Posándose al final de la cama, sus pies colgando flojamente, golpeó el espacio junto a ella. –Ven. Siéntate a mi lado.

–No. – Cuando el gatito saltó delicadamente a la cama y rodó a través del cobertor aterciopelado, él lo miró con mala cara. – Tú o esa fregona mojada de piel – estoy inseguro de cuál es más inútil. Al menos la bestia no charla.

–Pero el animalito tampoco puede besar, – dijo ella maliciosamente. – Y no es una fregona mojada. No insultes a mi gatito, – añadió defensivamente.

–Atribuyes un alto valor a estos besos tuyos. Apenas creo que valgan mucho, – dijo con desdén.

–Eso es porque tú no me has besado aún. Si lo hicieras, lo sabrías.

Venganza se movió, a pesar de sus mejores intenciones, se paró a los pies de la cama entre las piernas de ella. Miró hacia abajo. Ella recogió al gatito y presionó sus labios en su cabeza peluda. Cerró sus ojos y luchó contra una marea de imágenes que no tenían sentido para él.

–Tal vez tienes miedo, – dijo ella dulcemente.

Abrió sus ojos. –Yo no temo a nada.

– ¿Entonces por qué no me dejas hacer algo tan inofensivo? ¿Ves? El gatito sobrevivió indemne.

Luchó con la respuesta durante un momento, luego dijo simplemente, – Tú no puedes tocarme. Está prohibido.

– ¿Por qué no, y por quién?

–Obedezco a mi rey. Y no te concierne el porque.

–Yo pienso que si. Creía que eras un hombre que pensaba por si mismo. Un guerrero, un líder. Ahora me dices que sigues órdenes como un pequeño títere.

– ¿Títere?–

–Una imitación de una persona real hecha de madera, tirada así y asá por su amo. ¿Eres sólo un criado, cierto?

Su delicada mofa lo molestó rápidamente, y se estremeció con ira. ¿A quién llamaba ella un criado? Él era Venganza, era perfecto y fuerte y…¡Och!, era el criado de su rey. ¿Por qué esto lo irritaba? ¿Por qué sufría la extraña sensación de que alguna vez no había sido siervo de nadie, sino un líder por derecho propio?

– ¿Por qué le obedeces? – presionó ella. – ¿Este rey tuyo significa tanto para ti? ¿Es bueno contigo? Cuéntame de él.

Venganza abrió su boca, luego la cerró, y dejó el cuarto en silencio.

– ¿Dónde vas? – Lo llamó ella.

–A preparar la comida, así podrás dormir y me dejarás en paz, – refunfuñó sobre su hombro.

Serena comió en la cama, sola excepto por el gatito. Darién le trajo pescado asado sobre el fuego y una patata ennegrecida que obviamente había sido cocinada en las brazas, acompañada por un nabo carbonizado de modo similar, luego salió en silencio. Nada de sal. Nada de mantequilla para la patata seca. Ni una gota de limón para el pescado.

Con cautela, se concedió que probablemente no estaba soñando – el pasaje nunca había sido tan desagradable en sus sueños. Y pensándolo mejor, comprendió que aunque había asistido a muchos banquetes en los sueños, en realidad nunca había comido nada en ninguno de ellos. Ahora, se complicó porque estaba emocionalmente demasiado agotada para intentar cocinar ella misma sobre un fuego abierto. Mañana sería otro día.

El gatito atigrado; a quien ella había bautizado Sexpot (Mujer muy sexy) después que disimuladamente echara una ojeada bajo su cola, motivada por la forma que el pequeño chiquitín se estiraba como si de modo extravagante se complaciera a si mismo; ávidamente había devorado un tierno filete de pescado, para luego ocuparse de fregar sus patillas con sus pequeñas patas humedecidas por saliva mientras Serena le daba vueltas a su situación.

Se había asombrado al descubrir que Darién no tenía idea de lo que era un beso, pero más pensaba en ello, más sentido tenía.

¡Darién no sólo no sabía que era Darién , tampoco recordaba que era un hombre, de ahí que no recordaba las intimidades de hacer el amor!

Ella se preguntaba si esto lo convertía en alguna clase de virgen. ¿Cuándo ellos finalmente hicieran el amor y no había duda en su mente que lo harían, de una u otra manera, así tuviera que emboscarlo y atacarlo, tendría él alguna idea de qué se trataba todo? Le era desconcertante pensar que debía enseñarlo, a él que había sido su inagotable tutor en el sueño.

Ciertamente no le había gustado la provocación, reflexionó ella. Se había mostrado cada vez más molesto cuando se burló de él por obedecer a su rey y se había erizado visiblemente ante la idea de ser un mero criado. De todos modos a pesar de tales reacciones prometedoras, tenía una coraza formidable que iba a ser difícil de penetrar. Ayudaría si ella supiera que le había pasado. Tenía que hacerlo hablar de su "Rey" y averiguar cuando y como se conocieron. Había ciertamente un Rey hada, tal vez ese ser lo había encantado. La idea le pareció increíble a Serena , pero, considerando todas las cosas, supuso que no podía dar nada por descontado totalmente. Hasta que no alcanzara algunas conclusiones concretas sobre lo que sucedió, sería imprudente de su parte desechar cualquier posibilidad.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que le había pasado, ella tenía que deshacerlo. Esperaba que no le tomara mucho tiempo, pues no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo podía soportar como su alma gemela la miraba furioso con ostensible desconfianza y aversión. Impidiendo sus besos. Rehusando a que ella lo tocara.

–Tienes un mes aquí con él, no más, susurró la voz armoniosa de una mujer.

Sexpot dejó de cepillarse, la pata congelada ante su cara. Se arqueó en forma de herradura y emitió un silbido feroz.

– ¿Qu... Qué? – tartamudeó Serena , mirando a su alrededor.

–Cesa con tus protestas absurdas acerca de que este lugar no es verdadero. Estás en el siglo XV, Serena Tsukino. Y aquí puedes quedarte, si tienes éxito. Tiene sólo un ciclo completo de la luna en el cielo para hacerlo recordar quién es él.

Serena abrió la boca, la cerró, y la abrió otra vez, pero nada salió. Sexpot no sufría ese problema, gruñía bajo y largo. Alisándole con cuidado los pelos parados de la espalda a la gatita, Serena se mojó los labios y tragó. – ¡Eso es imposible, el hombre apenas me habla! ¿Y quién es usted? – Exigió. Me dirijo a una voz incorpórea, pensó, desconcertada.

–No soy uno de quien tú quieras saber. Preocúpate de él.

–No se ande con secretos. ¿Quién es usted? – siseó Serena .

No hubo ninguna respuesta. Después de unos momentos, el lomo de Sexpot se parecía menos a un puerco espín, y Serena comprendió que quien quiera que había hablado se había marchado.

–Bien, solamente, ¿Qué se supone que haga? – gritó ella con ira. Un mes no era mucho tiempo que se diga, para averiguar que le había pasado y ayudarle a recordar quién era. Le gustaría saber quien inventaba las reglas. Ella tenía clavada una o dos espinas contra ellos.

Darién apareció en la entrada y recorrió la habitación rápidamente con la mirada. Sólo después de averiguar que estaba sola y no había ningún peligro evidente habló. ¿–Por qué estás gritando?– Exigió.

Serena lo miró fijamente, enmarcado en la entrada, iluminado por un rayo plateado de luz de luna que se derramaba por la ventana abierta, su poderoso pecho desnudo suplicando que lo tocara.

Dos certezas la atravesaron al mismo tiempo y sintió la aflicción hasta la médula de los huesos: Primero y como había dicho la mujer, ella realmente estaba en el siglo XV, y segundo si ella no le ayudaba a recordar, algo terrible, más allá de su capacidad de imaginación, le iba a ocurrir a Darién . ¿Viviría y moriría la criatura helada, inhumana en la que él se había convertido? ¿Se convertiría en algo peor aún?

–Oh, Darién , – dijo ella, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Expresó todo su amor, su deseo y su miedo en ese nombre.

–Yo soy Venganza, – gruñó él. – ¿Cuándo aceptarás eso?

Cuando él se giró y salió airoso de la habitación, Serena se sentó durante un largo rato, mirando alrededor, examinando todo de nuevo, preguntándose como pudo pensar ni siquiera por un momento que estaba soñando. La razón para que todo pareciera tan real era porque era real. Ella se tendió en la cama y miró tristemente al techo con telarañas a través de las trémulas y silenciosas lágrimas. –No te perderé, Darién – susurró.

Horas más tarde, Venganza estaba al pie de la cama, observándola dormir. Había dormido un rato con un sueño agitado en el suelo en el pasillo y se había despertado sumamente inquieto. Su descanso no había sido de la clase que había conocido en Fairy, un estado aguzado, casi consiente, de corta duración. No, había caído en un olvido profundo mucho más largo que de costumbre, y su mente dormida había continuado viajes extraños. Pero al despertar, su recuerdo de aquellos sitios se había disuelto con la rapidez de una burbuja, dejándolo con la inoportuna sensación de que había olvidado algo importante.

Preocupado, la buscó. Estaba tumbada sobre la espalda, el vestido rosado enredado en sus muslos, guedejas de rizos ardientes sobre su cara. El gatito con el cual parecía tan extrañamente encariñada y que parecía demasiado fibroso para ser sabroso asado, que tampoco era capaz de un trabajo útil y que por lo tanto él no entendía el interés de ella, también estaba tumbado sobre su espalda y había logrado meterse entre las hebras de cabello. Sus garras diminutas se rizaron y se desenroscaron mientras emitía un sonido muy extraño. Un poco de baba escapó de sus finos labios rosados.

Cautelosamente, Venganza se sentó en la cama. La muchacha se revolvió y se estiró pero no se despertó. El gatito se enrolló en un círculo y ronroneó más fuerte

Cuidadosamente, Venganza levantó un rizo de cabello y lo sostuvo entre los dedos. Brilló a la luz de la luna, todos los matices de una llama: dorado, cobrizo y bronce. No era parecido a nada que hubiera visto antes. Había más colores en ese solo mechón de pelo que en la totalidad de su mundo hasta ayer.

Alisó el rizo entre su pulgar e índice

El gatito abrió un ojo dorado y miró fijamente la mano oscura de Venganza.

No escapó, reflexionó, lo que confirmaba que no era un hada; porque se sabía que los gatos aborrecían a las hadas. Por otra parte, el gatito no intentó tocarlo, por lo que supuso que tampoco era humano, por eso la cosa seguramente se arrojaba a la muchacha en cada oportunidad.

–Entonces ¿qué soy yo?

Deslizando su mano bajo los mechones, le echó un rápido vistazo. Sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados, sus labios ligeramente separados. Sus pechos subiendo y bajando suavemente.

Dos manos.

Se sentía. Tan. Bien.

Indudablemente había algo que lo conmovía en este lugar. Incluso el gatito parecía quererlo. Y ella, ¡ah! ella lo tocaba todo. Acariciaba la bestiecilla, acariciaba el cobertor aterciopelado que había traído de Kyleakin, y lo hubiera tocado una docena de veces o más, él lo había visto en sus ojos. Bésame, había dicho ella, y estuvo a punto de estrecharla en sus brazos, intrigado por esta "presión de labios" que ella había descrito. El simple pensamiento de tocar tal tibieza hizo cosas alarmantes en su cuerpo. Tentativamente, le tocó con la punta de su dedo índice la mejilla, y luego se retiró.

El gatito enterró su rosada nariz en la cabellera. Después de un momento, Venganza también lo hizo, y apoyo ligeramente la mejilla contra el pelo, absorbiendo la sensación en su piel.

¿Por qué le obedeces? ¿Es él tan bueno para ti?

Venganza trató de considerar ese pensamiento. Su rey era… bien, su rey. ¿Qué derecho tenía Venganza de cuestionar si su Rey era bueno para él? Ese no era su trabajo.

¿Por qué no? Por primera vez en siglos, libre de la coacción constante de los hechizos oscuros del Rey, un pensamiento independiente brotó y derrumbó una gruesa pared en su mente. No tenía idea de donde había venido tal pensamiento blasfemo, pero llegó, y desafió sus esfuerzos por expulsarlo. Un dolor le laceraba la cabeza detrás de los ojos. Una presión insoportable se apoderó de sus sienes, y se tapó los oídos con las manos para silenciar las voces que sólo él podía oír.

Darién , ven rápido, tengo algo que mostrarte. ¡Da me trajo una marta bebé! La voz de una muchacha, una muchacha que una vez había sido muy importante para él. Una pequeña de ocho años aproximadamente, por quien se había preocupado y había tratado de proteger. Luna, ella estará bien con la mascota, dijo la voz de un hombre.

Pero vamos a salir a navegar por la mañana, protestó Luna. Podría herirla y hacerle daño sin querer.

Darién tiene habilidad para tratar las criaturas pequeñas, y él cuidará de su hermana.

–Darién , – susurró, probando el sonido en su lengua.

–Venganza, – murmuró después de un momento.

Ningún nombre le convenía más, encajaba como la piel sobre los huesos. En ningún lugar donde había estado, ni en la tierra de hielo, ni en esta isla, se sentía como esas botas bien usadas, acostumbradas y bien cómodas en el pie.

Sintió el impulso feroz de modelar la forma de su propio cuerpo, le parecía tan extraño y mal formado de repente. En la tierra de su rey sabía quién era y para que propósito servía. Pero aquí, ¡Och!, aquí, no sabía nada.

Nada más que dolor sumergido en su cabeza y anhelos en sitios profundos de su ingle.

Con cautela, miró las curvas pálidas de las piernas mostradas por el dobladillo del vestido. Cuán suave se veía… cuán tibia.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, visualizando su querida casa con su Rey.

¿Vosotros sois el nuevo Laird y Lady de Dun Haakon? preguntó el comerciante con vivacidad en su mente, borrando la imagen calmante de hielo y sombra.

– No, – susurró. –Soy Venganza.


	8. CAPITULO 6

**Capítulo 6**

Venganza inhaló un fuerte suspiro. El anciano había destapado un retrato de una muchacha de pelo oscuro sentada entre un hombre y una mujer. El hombre tenía un escalofriante parecido con él. La mujer era una belleza con espesas y rubias trenzas. Pero la pequeña muchacha

– ¡OH!, tan sólo contemplarla lo llenó de dolor. Cerró los ojos, su respiración se volvió repentinamente rápida y superficial.

¡Pero tú no me puedes dejarme, Darién ! ¡Ma y Pa van a salir a navegar y yo no puedo soportar estar sola! ¡No, Darién , no me dejes! ¡Tengo el terrible presentimiento que no regresarás!

Pero este Darién , quienquiera que él fuese, había tenido que irse. No había tenido ninguna opción.

Venganza se preguntaba quiénes eran el hombre y la niña y cómo sabía de ellos. Pero tales pensamientos le producían dolor en su cabeza así que los alejo de su mente. No era nada de su incumbencia.

– Es Artemis y Luna, con su hija, Hotaru, – le informó el viejo hombre.

–Prometieron, hace siglos, que aunque la protección había sido abandonada, un día un Chiba regresaría, la aldea prosperaría y el castillo volvería a estar lleno por el clan otra vez.

–No soy un Chiba, – expresó Venganza con un gruñido.

El anciano destapó aún otro retrato de tres hombres cabalgando hacia una batalla. A pesar de sí mismo, Venganza se vio obligado a reconocer que su parecido con ellos era sorprendente.

– Son Taiki, Seiya, y Yaten Chiba. Los hermanos murieron luchando por el rey hace más de un siglo. El cargo de Protector ha estado desocupado desde entonces. Los restantes Chiba se restablecieron al este, en el continente

–No soy pariente de ellos, – se apresuró a negar Venganza rígidamente.

La muchacha que había invadido su castillo bufó. – Te pareces a ellos. Cualquiera puede ver el parecido. Tu eres obviamente un Chiba.

–Es una extraña coincidencia, nada más.

Los aldeanos guardaron silencio durante un momento vigilando al anciano para observar alguna pista. El viejo lo estudió durante unos momentos, luego hablo en el mismo tono que se utilizaba para domar a un animal salvaje. – Hemos venido a ofrecerle nuestros servicios. Trajimos comida, bebida, y materiales para reconstruir. Vendremos cada mañana al amanecer y nos quedaremos como sus sirvientes hasta el crepúsculo. Rezamos para que elija quedarse con nosotros. Esta claro que vos sois un guerrero y un líder. No importa con qué nombre os presentéis, tendríamos el placer de nombrarlo nuestro Laird.

Venganza sintió una peculiar impotencia alzarse sobre él. El hombre decía que fuera ó no un Chiba, necesitaban un protector y lo querían a él.

Sintió un simultáneo desdén, un sentimiento de que él estaba por encima de todo, aún así… una marea tentativa de placer. Deseó ponerles un alto, expulsar a los aldeanos, obligar a la mujer a marcharse, pero no estando al tanto del propósito de su Rey al enviarlo allí, no podía, por temor a dañar el plan de éste.

Era posible que su Rey esperase que se sometiera a unas dos semanas de actividades mortales para probar qué tan estoicamente podría resistir y demostrar qué tan bien se desempeñaría él entre ellos en el futuro. Estaba también la posibilidad de que como era el emisario de su Rey en el reino mortal, podía necesitar en un futuro este castillo, y su Rey pretendía que los aldeanos lo reconstruyan. Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de analizar porque había sido abandonado sin ninguna indicación.

– ¡Oh, que encantadores por ofrecerse! – exclamó la muchacha. – ¡Qué amables son todos ustedes! Estaríamos encantados con su ayuda. A propósito, soy Serena , – le informó al anciano, estrechando su mano y sonriendo. –Serena Tsukino.

Venganza dejó la torre sin decir otra palabra. Serena . El nombre se repitió en su mente. La llamaron Serena . –Serena Tsukino – susurró. Le gustó el sonido de su nombre en sus labios

Su cabeza comenzó a palpitar otra vez.

– ¿Qué le aflige a él, milady? – Kevin, el anciano de la aldea, pregunto después que Darién se hubiese marchado y las presentaciones habían sido hechas en general.

–Sufrió una caída y tuvo un golpe severo en la cabeza, – mintió ella descaradamente. Puede pasar cierto tiempo antes de que sea él mismo otra vez. Su memoria ha sufrido, y está inseguro de muchas cosas.

– ¿Es este uno de los Chiba que tiene su propiedad en el este? – pregunto Kevin.

Serena cabeceó, arrepintiéndose de la mentira pero juzgándola necesaria.

– Ciertamente tenía razón, no hay ningún error en su apariencia, –dijo Kevin. – Desde la batalla de Bannockburn, han dejado la isla desatendida, ocupados con sus propiedades en el continente. Durante mucho tiempo hemos rezados para que nos enviaran a uno de sus parientes para protegernos, que resida en la isla de nuevo.

–Y aquí lo tienen, pero él fue herido en su regreso aquí y debemos ayudarle a recordar – dijo Serena , aprovechando la oportunidad ofrecida, agradeciendo que ahora tenía otros conspiradores.

–Tóquenlo frecuentemente, aunque pueda parecer que lo incomode, – les dijo. – Creo que ayuda. Y traiga de visita a los niños, – les dijo, recordando como en sus sueños Darién había adorado a los niños. – Cuantos más mejor. Quizá puedan jugar en el patio mientras trabajamos.

– ¿Nosotros? Usted no necesita trabajar como un siervo, milady, – exclamó una mujer joven.

–Me prepongo ser parte de la reconstrucción de nuestro hogar, – dijo firmemente Serena . ¡Nuestro hogar! – ¡Cómo le gustaba el sonido de eso! Le agradó ver un destelló de aprecio en los ojos de las mujeres. Hubo varios cabeceos de aprobación.

–También, oí en alguna parte que los olores familiares pueden ayudar a devolver la memoria, así que si no os importa me podrían enseñar a hornear algunas cosas que crean que pueden ser del gusto de él, les estaría muy agradecida. Me temo que no soy la mejor cocinera, –admitió. – Pero estoy ansiosa por aprender.

Más inclinaciones de cabeza aprobatorias.

Serena resplandecía. Su prédica de la mañana realmente ayudó: Hoy estaba resultando ser un agradable día después de todo.


	9. CAPITULO 7

**Capítulo 7**

Y entraron en una rutina con la que Serena estaba contenta, a pesar de la insistencia persistente de Darién que él no era un Chiba. Los días pasaron volando, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Serena, pero se estaban haciendo pequeños progresos tanto en el estado del castillo como con el hombre taciturno y reflexivo que se llamaba asimismo Venganza. Cada día, Serena se sentía más en casa en Dun Haakon, ¡más en casa! aun estando en el siglo quince.

Según lo prometido, cada mañana al amanecer, los aldeanos llegaban llenos de energía. Eran trabajadores duros, y aunque los hombres partían a última hora de la tarde para atender sus pequeñas tierras, las mujeres y los niños permanecían, trabajando alegremente al lado de Serena. Barrieron y fregaron los pisos; quitaron las telarañas; pulieron las viejas tazas y platos de loza, candelabros, y lámparas de aceite; y airearon los tapices, colgándolos con cuidado. Repararon y engrasaron los muebles que quedaban almacenados debajo de paños saturados con el polvo de décadas.

Al poco tiempo, el gran salón lucía una brillante mesa de color rubio miel y una docena de sillas. La única cama (con muchas risas nerviosas por parte de las mujeres) había sido cubierta pródigamente con las almohadas más rellenas y las telas más suaves que la aldea tenía para ofrecer. Los escudos se lucían de nuevo en las paredes de piedra, se exhibieron las chispeantes lámparas de aceite con los fieltros grasientos, cerosos. Las mujeres cosían cojines para las sillas de madera y paquetes de hierbas para las vigas.

La cocina había caído en la ruina completa hacia décadas, y tomaría un cierto tiempo reconstruirla. Después de mucho pensarlo, Serena decidió que no era demasiado peligroso sugerir la construcción de una tubería de agua que viniendo desde un manantial de agua dulce que corría detrás del castillo llegara a un deposito grande de agua que construirían sobre una de las chimeneas, garantizando el agua caliente en un momento. Ella también bosquejó los planes para los mostradores y los armarios y para un bloque de carnicero ubicado en el centro.

Mientras tanto, Serena aprendía a cocinar en el fuego del gran salón. Cada tarde las mujeres le enseñaban un nuevo plato. Desafortunadamente, cada tarde, ella se lo comía con un hombre que rechazaba comer todo menos pan duro, no importaba cómo lo tentara.

Pasadas las horas crepusculares, Serena escribía afanosamente ante el fuego, a veces tomando notas, otras trabajando en su manuscrito, todo el rato echando un vistazo de reojo a Darién por encima de sus papeles y escribiendo el porvenir que esperaba que tuvieran juntos. A ella le gustaba el ritual laborioso de usar la cañuela y la tinta, las llamas en el hogar abierto que le lamía con su calor las zapatillas y los dedos del pie, el murmullo de los grillos y el suave ulular de los búhos. Disfrutaba completamente la ausencia de los chirridos de neumáticos, de las alarmas de automóviles sonando, y el vuelo de aviones encima de su cabeza. En toda su vida, nunca había experimentado un silencio tan absolutamente impresionante.

Antes del final de la primera semana de renovaciones, ella había comenzado a tener esperanzas sobre el silencio desconcertante de Darién . Aunque no le hablaba, día a día, participaba un poquito más en las reparaciones de la propiedad. Y día a día, parecía un poco menos severo. Se veía en su mirada desdén y aversión pero también ¿confusión e… incertidumbre? Como si no entendiera su lugar y cómo encajaba en el magnífico esquema de cosas.

Serena se propuso utilizar su mes tan sabiamente como fuera posible. Había aprendido, en sus cursos de psicología en Purdue, que atacar la amnesia directamente podía conducir a la persona que la padecía más profundamente dentro de la negación, incluso inducirle a un estado catatónico. Después de mucho pensar, decidió no presionar a Darién durante dos semanas, para que se aclimatara a su nuevo ambiente. Dos semanas de silencio sociable y de no tocarlo como deseaba hacer, a pesar de la miseria de estar con él teniendo prohibido demostrar su amor y afecto.

Después de esas dos semanas, ella se prometió que la seducción comenzaría. No más de baños en Kyleakin en uno de los hogares de las mujeres de la aldea. Ella comenzaría a bañarse ante el fuego del salón. No más de vestidos serios por la noche. Usaría blusas más bajas y dobladillos más altos.

Y así, Serena esperó su tiempo, abrazada con Sexpot en la lujosa cama, soñando con su ronca voz que prometía tales placeres sensuales que hacia que a cualquier muchacha se le encogieran los dedos de los pies, soñando con la noche que estaría a su lado y pudiera pronunciar su nombre Darién .

Darién estaba parado en los umbrales recientemente reparados del castillo estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza, aliviando la tirantez que sentía en la espalda. El cielo de la noche estaba surcado de púrpura, las estrellas centelleaban sobre las copas de los árboles y una luna creciente plateaba el césped. Cada músculo en su cuerpo le dolía de cargar piedras pesadas de una cantera próxima al castillo.

Aunque había aprendido a evitar el dolor en la tierra de las sombras, estos dolores de ahora producían una sensación extrañamente agradable en su cuerpo. Había rechazado participar en las reparaciones al principio, manteniéndose en una censura silenciosa y distante, pero para su gran sorpresa, cuando había visto a los hombres de la aldea trabajando, había comenzado a desear levantar, llevar y remendar. Las manos le picaban por ponerse sucias, y su mente había estado impaciente por diseñar las partes trabajadas ineficazmente y reconstruir los lugares peligrosos.

Considerando los tres comandos que su Rey le había dado, había llegado a la conclusión que no había nada que evitar y que el tiempo pasa más rápidamente trabajando.

Cuando al tercer día se reunió silenciosamente con los hombres, habían trabajado con el doble de energía y habían sonreído y habían bromeado con más frecuencia. Pidieron su opinión sobre muchas cosas, haciéndolo descubrir, con una cierta sorpresa, que tenía opiniones, y que, además, parecían considerarlo. Lo aceptaron con el mínimo alboroto, aunque lo tocaban con frecuencia desconcertante, palmeándole el hombro o con un toque a su brazo.

Porque no eran hembras, lo consideró aceptable.

Cuando hacían alguna pregunta ocasional, la evadía. Hizo caso omiso de la muchacha que obstinadamente permanecía en el castillo, marchándose solamente para vagar por la aldea, de dónde regresaba limpia y levemente húmeda.

Y con un olor fragante. Y una tibia, suave y dulce mirada.

A veces, simplemente esa mirada le lastimaba por dentro.

Venganza sacudió la cabeza, como si de esa manera pudiera sacudir los pensamientos de su cerebro. Con cada día que pasaba, las cosas parecían diferentes. El cielo parecía demasiado brillante para contemplarlo, el aire, también, demasiado cálido para respirar. Había comenzado a anticipar el trabajo de cada día, porque al anochecer podía pararse y mirar algo, la pared recientemente apuntalada, peldaños recolocados, un techo reparado, una chimenea interior rediseñada y saber que era su obra. Le gustó el sentimiento de trabajar y lamentó que su Rey podía considerarlo un defecto en su carácter, inadecuado en un ser exaltado.

Y cada día, cuando sus pensamientos volvían hacia su Rey, eran a menudo pensamientos resentidos. Su Rey bien podía haberse molestado en informarlo de su objetivo en Haakon Dun, pero la gente estaba más que dispuesta a ofrecerle un amplio objetivo.

Objetivo sin dolor.

Sin ningún dolor en absoluto

Tenía un pensamiento blasfemo que lo tomó por sorpresa y le causó un dolor de cabeza de proporciones épicas que palpitó casi toda la noche: se preguntaba si no era posible que su rey simplemente lo olvidara.


	10. CAPITULO 8

**Capítulo 8**

Rápidamente un pensamiento blasfemo engendró otro, el siguiente más blasfemo que el anterior, haciendo parecer al anterior casi inofensivo. Rápidamente los pensamientos traicioneros se manifestaron en una acción traidora.

Fue en la tarde del undécimo día de su exilio, cuando ella estaba poniendo la comida sobre la larga mesa del gran salón, que Venganza comenzó a caer en desgracia.

Había trabajado arduamente ese día, y más de una vez su agarre había resbalado sobre una piedra pesada. Fomentando su inquietud, los niños pequeños del pueblo habían jugado en el prado delantero toda la tarde. El sonido de sus altas voces rebosantes de risa, cuando perseguían una pelota hecha con una vejiga al borde del oleaje o tomaban el pelo a la bestiecilla peluda con hilos de lana, había reverberado dolorosamente dentro de su cráneo.

Ahora, estaba sentado en un rincón, lejos de la chimenea, masticando con desaliento el pan duro. Anteriormente había estado comiendo rebanada tras rebanada de pan, su cuerpo estaba hambriento por el trabajo del día. Pero, sin importar cuanto pan consumiera, seguía perdiendo masa y músculo y se sentía letárgico y débil. Sabía muy bien por qué su agarre había fallado hoy.

Últimamente, cuando ella extendía en la mesa sus ricos y sabrosos alimentos, su estómago protestaba, y en tardes anteriores, había dejado el castillo y había caminado al aire libre para evitar la tentación.

Pero recientemente, en verdad sólo esta mañana, había estado pensado por largo tiempo y con fuerza sobre la observación de su Rey concerniente al sustento y había escudriñado las palabras exactas de su orden.

Debes comer, pero yo sugeriría que buscaras sólo alimentos blandos.

Yo sugeriría.

Era la más nebulosa frase que su Señor había pronunciado alguna vez. Yo sugeriría. Esa no era para nada la forma como é le hablaba a Venganza. Esto lo hizo pensar que el Rey pudiera estar…inseguro de si mismo, renuente, por alguna razón insondable, a emitir una orden. Y blando. ¿Cuán vago era blando? Aquella palabra era una invitación a ser interpretada abiertamente.

Después de mucho meditar, Venganza concluyó por si mismo, algo que era escandalosamente más fácil cada día, que aparentemente su Rey había sufrido alguna incertidumbre en cuanto a cuán duro Venganza debía trabajar, siendo incapaz de prever que sustento su cuerpo requeriría. Así, él había, "sugerido", dejando el asunto a discreción de Venganza. Como su Rey había puesto tal confianza en él, Venganza resolvió que no debía volver a él con su cuerpo debilitado y arriesgarse a incitar su descontento.

Cuando se levantó y se reunió con ella en la mesa, sus ojos se abrieron con desconcierto.

–Cenaré contigo esta tarde, – le informó, mirándola directamente. No, comiéndosela con los ojos. El olor seductor de lechón asado lastimaba su nariz; los gloriosos matices de arco iris del ardiente pelo de Serena vestida con un vestido esmeralda lastimaron algo que no podía mencionar.

– ¿Ningún pan? – pudo ella decir luego de una pausa de incredulidad.

–No es suficiente para sustentarme durante las labores diarias.

–Ya veo – dijo ella con cuidado, y se apresuró a poner otro puesto.

Venganza miraba la comida con gran interés. Ella le sirvió generosas porciones de puerco asado bañado en jugo y glaseado con una salsa de gelatina, patatas asadas y crema cuajada con cebolletas, alguna clase de mezcla de vegetales en otra salsa diferente, y tiras delgadas de salmón picado. Como toque final, le añadió algunas cucharadas de un budín parecido a la mantequilla.

Cuando le puso el plato de comida delante, él continuaba mirando la comida, sabiendo que aún no había ido demasiado lejos. Todavía podía levantarse y volver a su esquina, a su pan.

Yo sugeriría.

La miró a ella insistentemente. Tenía una cuchara en su boca y estaba lamiendo de esta crema cuajada. Eso era todo, lo tomaba. Cayó sobre la comida como una bestia voraz, comiendo con sus manos desnudas, empujando la jugosa, deliciosamente grasienta carne de cerdo en su boca, quitando la tierna carne de los huesos con sus dientes y lengua.

¡Cristo, era divino! Rico y suculento y caliente.

Serena le miraba, asombrada. Le tomó menos de tres minutos devorar cada bocado que ella había colocado en su plato. Sus ojos azul mar eran salvajes, su boca sensual brillando con los jugos del asado, sus manos, oh, Dios, él comenzó a lamerse los dedos, sus firmes rosados labios chupando, y la temperatura de ella se elevó diez grados.

La alegría la invadió. Aunque él nunca hubiera admitido que le habían ordenado comer sólo pan, ella se lo había figurado. Cada noche mientras ella cenaba, le había echado vistazos furtivos, mirándola comer, mirando la comida con deseo ostensible, y una vez o dos, ella había oído su estómago rugir.

–Más –. Le tendió el plato.

Felizmente, ella condescendió. Y una tercera vez, hasta que él se sentó hacia atrás, suspirando.

Sus ojos eran diferentes, reflexionó ella, observándolo. Había algo nuevo en ellos, un bienvenido desafío. Ella decidió probar esto.

–No creo que debas comer nada salvo pan viejo en el futuro, – lo provocó.

–Comeré lo que me parezca. Y esto es no más pan.

Los labios de ella le dolían por el esfuerzo de suprimir una brillante sonrisa. –No pienso que sea sabio, – empujó ella.

– ¡Comeré lo que desee! – gruñó él.

Oh, Darién , pensó Serena con amor, luchando con una niebla de alegres lágrimas, bien hecho. Una diminuta grieta en la fachada, y ella no tenía dudas que un hombre de la fuerza e independencia de Darién comenzaría a romperla a una velocidad alarmante ahora que había comenzado.

–Si tú insistes, – dijo ella suavemente.

–Lo hago, – gruñó él. – Y pásame ese vino. Y trae otro botellón. Siento que tengo una sed profunda. – Siglos de sed. Por algo mucho más que vino.

Darién no podía saciar el placer de comer. Los tomates calentados al sol, el joven grano dulce mojado con mantequilla recién hecha, asado aderezado con ajo, manzanas horneadas en pastel especiado delicadamente con canela y miel. ¡Había tantas sensaciones nuevas e intrigantes! La fragancia del brezo en la brisa de otoño, el lamer salado y rítmico del océano cuando nadaba en él para bañarse cada tarde, el roce del lino suave contra su piel. Una vez, estando solo en el castillo, se había quitado la ropa y se había estirado desnudo sobre la colcha de terciopelo. Presionó su cuerpo con suaves movimientos. Considerando yacer allí con ella, pero entonces el cobertor le había provocado una erupción que había provocado que la parte de entre sus piernas se hinchara. Rápidamente se había vestido otra vez y no había repetido aquel desenfreno. Lamentablemente, la erupción se prolongó, manifestándose a extraños intervalos.

También había sensaciones desagradables: dormía sobre el piso duro, frío mientras ella se acurrucaba cómodamente en la cama acurrucada con la bestiecilla. La tensión de mirar los tobillos y las pantorrillas de la muchacha cuando ella se paseaba. La enfermedad que sintió en su estómago cuando vio la suave elevación de sus pechos en su vestido.

Y había visto mucho más que eso, ayer, cuando la audaz moza puso una tina pesada ante el fuego y la llenó con cubos de humeante agua y rociándola luego con hierbas.

No comprendió lo que ella hacía hasta que estuvo tan desnuda y atractiva, como cuando había llegado al castillo una quincena atrás, y luego se había quedado demasiado lelo para moverse.

Sintiéndose extrañamente mareado, finalmente había actuado inteligentemente y había escapado del salón, perseguido por el suave resoplido burlón de la muchacha. Guerreó con sigo mismo en el balcón recién hecho, sólo para volver un cuarto de hora más tarde a mirarla desde las sombras de la entrada donde ella no podía verlo. Tragando con fuerza, procurando reducir su respiración y detener el tronar de la sangre en sus venas, la había visto jabonando y aclarando cada pulgada de su cuerpo.

Sus manos temblaban y su cuerpo le dolía en partes extrañas, cerró los ojos, pero las imágenes se habían grabado en su cerebro. Trece días más, se dijo. Menos de una quincena le quedaba para volver con su Rey.

Pero con cada día que pasaba, su curiosidad aumentaba. ¿Qué pensaba ella cuando se sentaba frente al hogar mirando las llamas? ¿Por qué no tenía ningún hombre cuando las otras mujeres del pueblo si tenían? ¿Por qué lo miraba con esa expresión en su cara? ¿Qué tanto escribía en los pergaminos? ¿Por qué quería que la tocara? ¿Qué saldría de ello, debía él obedecer?

Y luego la pregunta más apremiante de todas, porque sus pensamientos se volvían menos a menudo a su Rey y más a menudo a aquel dolor extraño entre sus piernas o el dolor hueco detrás de su esternón:

¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz de resistirse antes de averiguarlo?


	11. CAPITULO 9

**Capítulo 9**

– ¿Qué estás escribiendo?– preguntó en forma casual Darién, su tono implicando que no le importaba lo que ella le respondiera, o incluso si no lo hacía.

Aunque su corazón brincó, Serena fingió ignorarlo. Ellos estaban sentados en sillas puestas en ángulo cerca del hogar en el gran salón; ella acurrucada cerca de una mesa y tres brillantes lámparas de aceite, él prácticamente metido en el resplandor del hogar. Había estado mirándola a escondidas a través del espacio de casi dos metros durante más de una hora, y su pregunta era la primera directa que le hacía desde su llegada a Dun Haakon que no concernía a asuntos del castillo. Ocultando una sonrisa, ella siguió escribiendo como si no lo hubiera oído:

Se levantó de la silla tan repentinamente que esta se cayó, estrellándose contra el piso. Sus ojos aguamarinas resplandecían de deseo, le sacó el fajo de hojas de las manos y las lanzó a un lado. Se elevó sobre ella, su mirada profunda, intensa parecía ahondar en su alma. – Olvida estos papeles. Olvida mi pregunta. Te quiero, Serena , – le dijo bruscamente. – Te necesito. Ahora.– Empezó a desnudarse, desatando su camisa de lino, halándola por sobre su cabeza. Le presionó los labios con un dedo cuando ella trató de hablar. – Silencio, muchacha. No me rechaces. Es inútil. Te tendré esta noche. Eres mía, y sólo mía, para siempre, y aún el día siguiente.

– ¿Por qué otro día?– Susurró contra su dedo, su corazón latiendo acelerado por el nerviosismo y la expectación. Ella nunca había estado con un hombre antes, sólo habían soñado con eso. Y cada centímetro del Highlander oscuro que estaba ante ella era un sueño que había cobrado vida.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa seductora cuando desanudó su plaid y lo dejó resbalar por sus nalgas tensas y sus delgadas y musculosas caderas. Posando sus manos sobre los brazos de su silla, bajó su cabeza hacia la de ella. – Porque incluso la eternidad contigo no será suficiente para satisfacerme, dulce Serena. Soy un hombre ávido y exigente.

–Te pregunté qué estás escribiendo – Su voz era firme.

Su duro cuerpo brillaba como bronce a la luz brillante de docenas de lámparas de aceite. – No puedo resistirme a ti, muchacha. Dios sabe que lo he intentado, – gimió él, su voz baja y tensa por la necesidad. – Pienso en ti día y noche, no puedo dormir por desearte. Esta es una locura que temo nunca disminuirá.

Serena tragó un suspiro soñador e hizo una pausa, puso el cálamo sobre el papel y arqueó una ceja, aparentemente tranquila mientras se derretía por dentro. Los ojos de él destellaban en su cara oscura, se acomodó tensó en la silla, como si pensara brincar en cualquier momento. Y saltar sobre ella. ¡Ah, si tan sólo lo hiciera!

– ¿Por qué te preocupas? –dijo ella con un encogimiento de hombros, tratando de parecer despreocupada. Estaba harta de ser paciente. Sabía que la presencia de los aldeanos, trabajar con sus manos sobre lo que había sido su casa una vez y su espionaje nocturno sobre ella en el baño estaba empezando a hacer efecto en su atención. Ella había sido sabia al tomar un papel pasivo durante las dos semanas anteriores, pero era hora de ser más activa. Tenía doce días, y ella no iba a perderlo.

– Tú no haces nada sin un propósito – dijo rígidamente. – Simplemente deseo conocer el propósito que te lleva a practicar en tus cartas tan fielmente cada tarde.

Serena presionó nuevamente su pluma en el pergamino:

Él la sacó de la silla, aplastando su cuerpo contra la dura longitud del suyo. Mirándola ardientemente a los ojos, deliberadamente meció sus caderas hacia adelante así ella podía sentir la enorme necesidad de su miembro. Duro y caliente, su erección impresionante palpitaba, presionando a través de la fina seda de su vestido…

Serena exhaló de pura frustración sexual, escribiendo escenas de amor que de seguro podían ser una completa tortura para una muchacha que no tenía su propio hombre, y colocó el cálamo a un lado. Sexpot saltó prontamente a la pequeña mesa lateral y atacó la pluma, sacudiéndola violentamente. Rescatando la cañuela antes que el gatito la despedazara, ella vaciló antes de responder. sabía que un paso en falso inadvertido podía devolverlo a su rígida concha. Le había dejado claro que nunca le permitiría tocarlo y tenía que encontrar un modo de engatusarlo para que la tocara.

–No estoy practicando mis cartas. Escribo historias.

– ¿Qué clase de historias?

Serena lo miró con avidez. Estaba tan condenadamente sexy sentado allí. Sólo ayer había empezado a llevar un plaid con diseño a cuadros por primera vez desde su llegada, diciéndoles que era más fresco para trabajar. Y allí estaba, sentado, pareciéndose a su Darién , vestido de carmesí y negro y sin camisa. La parte superior de su cuerpo reluciendo con un débil brillo de sudor producido por estar tan cerca del fuego como era posible.

–Tú no entenderías nada de eso, – dijo ella con serenidad.

– ¿Entender qué? – dijo él con ira. – Yo entiendo muchas cosas.

–Tú no entenderías lo que estoy escribiendo, – aguijoneó ella – porque escribo acerca de cosas humanas, cosas que tú posiblemente no puedes entender. Recuerda, tú no eres humano. – Presionó y añadió dulcemente – A propósito, ¿has averiguado ya lo que eres en realidad?

– ¡Eso es! pensó ella con aire de suficiencia, él la miraba enfurecido. Su Darién era un hombre orgulloso y no le gustaba ser menospreciado. Durante la semana pasada había comenzado a mostrar resentimiento hacia todo lo que pareciera una orden directa, lo que la complacía y le hizo sospechar que desafiaría rotundamente cualquier orden que ella le diera.

Rabia y confusión guerreaban tras sus ojos. – He estado trabajando con otros humanos y tú no sabes lo que puedo o no puedo entender.

–Nunca leas mis historias, – dijo ella severamente. –Son privadas. No son de tu incumbencia, Darién .

–Mientras sea el Laird de este castillo, todo es de mi…– Dejó de hablar con una expresión afligida.

¿Laird de este castillo?– repitió ella, buscando su mirada. Ni siquiera se había molestado en castigarla por llamarle Darién

La miró fijamente un rato largo, luego dijo rígidamente, – Quise decir que los aldeanos piensan que lo soy, entonces si debes vivir aquí, en lo que ellos piensan es mi castillo, tú deberías estar de acuerdo con esa idea, también. O encuentra otro lugar donde vivir, muchacha. Esto es todo lo que quise decir, – chasqueó los dedos, luego se paró con ira de su silla. Pero en la entrada, volteó y le echó un vistazo sobre su hombro tan lleno de ansia frustrada, tan lleno de deseo, que le estremeció la espina dorsal. Era fácil ver que comenzaba a sentir todas las cosas que una vez había sentido, pero no podía entenderlas.

Mucho más tarde, Serena puso sus papeles bajo un brazo y a Sexpot en el otro. Ella sabía exactamente sobre cual escena del manuscrito trabajaría para luego inadvertidamente dejarlo por ahí a la mañana siguiente.


	12. CAPITULO 10

**Capítulo 10**

La primera vez él la besó lentamente, moviendo sus labios ligeramente hacia delante y hacia atrás, creando una deliciosa fricción sensual, hasta que los labios de ella se separaron, cediendo completamente. El segundo, más profundo, aún más íntimo, y el tercero tan posesivo que la dejó mareada. Su lengua sedosa enredó la suya. Él encajó su boca tan completamente sobre la suya que ella apenas podría respirar. Si un beso pudiera hablar, estaría ronroneando, – tú eres mía para siempre.

Besos subsecuentes se mezclaron, mojados y calientes y embriagadores, uno en el otro hasta que la cabeza de ella se tambaleó. Ella tembló, quemándose con el calor que la hacía arder de deseo.

Ella gimoteó cuando él trazó la curva de su mandíbula, bajo por su cuello a la cima de su pecho. Su toque evocó una mezcla de lasitud y adrenalina que la hizo sentir fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo. Suave y flexible, casi cerca de la agresión. Caliente y necesitado y doloroso.

Sus ojos azul mar prometían que al hacerle el amor desnudaría mucho más que su cuerpo. Con cuidado resbalando las mangas de su vestido de sus hombros, él desnudó sus pechos ante su mirada hambrienta. El aire frío acoplado con la promesa fundida en sus ojos hizo sus pechos sentirse apretados y dolorosos. Cuando bajó su cabeza oscura y capturó un pezón erecto en su boca, ella gimoteó con placer. Cuando enterró su cara entre sus pechos, resbalando su vestido bajo sus caderas, ella presionó su feminidad melosa adhiriéndose él.

Sus labios chamuscaron su piel sensible. Él dispersó besos ligeros a través de su barriga, pellizcando y mordisqueando, cayendo luego de rodillas ante ella.

Ella apenas podría estar de pie, sus rodillas ya débiles por el deseo, y cuando su lengua caliente presionó su carne más caliente, lamiendo dulcemente sus jugos de pasión, su calor más privado, ella casi gritó por lo exquisito de ello.

Serena estaba de pie en la entrada del gran salón mirando a Darién , una sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Quince minutos atrás, ella le había informado que iba a tomar una corta siesta antes de empezar con los preparativos de la comida de la tarde. Se había retirado al dormitorio, abandonando convenientemente unas páginas de su manuscrito al lado de la chimenea, como si las hubiera olvidado.

Darién había asentido despreocupadamente, pero la mirada que había dirigido al pergamino lo había traicionado. Un poco después de retirarse a la recamara, ella volvió al salón. Estaba de pie cerca del fuego, leyendo tan atentamente que ni siquiera la notó parada en las sombras de la entrada de piedra, observó como sus ojos se estrechaban y su mano apretaba el pergamino. Después de unos minutos, mojó sus labios y secó las gotas de sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano.

– Me siento bastante descansada ahora, – anunció ella, cruzando con paso enérgico el pasillo.

– ¡Hey! – gritó, fingiendo indignación por su curiosidad. – ¡Esos papeles son míos! ¡Te dije que no los leyeras!–

Él levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban oscuros como la noche, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y el pecho le subía y le bajaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Le sacudió los pergaminos en la cara. – ¿Qué son estos… estos garabatos…? – preguntó Venganza con una voz que debería haber sido firme, pero que salió sonando ronca. ¡Sentía el pecho apretado, esa parte entre sus piernas pesada… ¡Och!, Cristo! ¡Dolía! De manera disimulada, lo palmeó a través de la tela de su falda escocesa para calmarla, esperando que el dolor disminuyera, pero tocarlo lo empeoró. Horrorizado, quitó la mano y la miró furioso. Ella pareció encontrar el gesto fascinante.

Serena lo arrinconó e intentó quitarle los papeles, pero él los sostuvo encima de su cabeza.

–Solamente devuélvemelos, – bufó.

–Creo que no, – gruñó él. Estaba de pie mirándola, la barbilla, el cuello. Sus pechos. – Este hombre del que escribes, – dijo tensamente, – tiene el pelo negro y los ojos de mi color.

– ¿Y? – dijo ella, haciendo todo lo posible por sonar a la defensiva.

–Es de mí de quien escribes, – la acusó. Cuando no hizo ningún intento para negarlo, frunció el ceño. – Esta no es la manera en que una dama debería escribir – Exclamó, preguntándose lo que sabía de damas cuando nada sabía de las humanas, salvo lo que había aprendido de ella. La estudió, tratando de pensar, cosa muy difícil con ciertas partes de su cuerpo comportándose de una manera tan extraña. Su aliento era demasiado breve y bajo, su boca se secaba, su corazón palpitaba. Se sentía intensamente vivo, todos sus sentidos estremeciéndose… exigiendo. Deseoso de tocar.

– ¿Este frotamiento tuyo de los labios le hace a uno sentir… como si uno se… – él echó un vistazo a los papeles – quemase con el calor ardiente del deseo? – Él, que por mucho tiempo había estado frío, ansiaba sentir tal calor.

– Sí, si un hombre es bueno en eso, – dijo ella con aires de superioridad. – ¿Pero tú no eres un hombre, recuerdas? Esto probablemente no funcionaría contigo, – añadió ella dulcemente.

– Eso no lo sabes tú – exclamó él.

– Créeme – lo provocó ella – dudo que tengas el material apropiado.

– Yo no sé cual es ese material apropiado tuyo, pero sé que estoy formado como un hombre, – dijo él con indignación. –Yo me veo como todos los aldeanos. – Pensó seriamente durante un momento. – En verdad, creo que estoy mejor formado que la mayoría de ellos, – añadió a la defensiva. – Mis piernas son más poderosas, – dijo, moviendo su plaid para mostrarle un muslo. – ¿Ves? Y mis hombros son más anchos. Soy más alto y amplio, sin exceso de grasa. – Se exhibió ante ella, y ella hizo de todo para no babear. ¿Mejor formado? ¡Sheesh! ¡El hombre podía llevar las ventas de la revista Playgirl directamente hasta el techo!

– Como sea, –dijo Serena , substrayendo una de las respuestas más irritantes de su sobrina adolescente Mina, garantizada para provocar, emitida en un tono que no implicaba que nada de lo que él pudiera decir o hacer podría interesarle.

– Harías bien en no menospreciarme tan ligeramente, – gruñó él.

Ellos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro por un largo y tenso momento, entonces él volvió a echar un vistazo al pergamino. – Independientemente de si soy humano o no, está claro por tus escrituras que tú deseas que yo te haga estas cosas. – Su tono la desafió a negarlo.

Serena tragó en seco. ¿Debería fingir que no? ¿Debería admitirlo? Estaba sobre terreno difícil, no estaba segura si debería empujarlo un poquito más lejos. ¡Estaba muy cerca de caer sobre ella como una bestia voraz; y ¡Dios, cómo lo deseaba! Como cosa del destino, su misma indecisión lo provocó correctamente.

Como ella vaciló, mordisqueando su labio inferior, algo que hacía a menudo cuando pensaba seriamente, la mirada de él se fijó allí. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

– Tú realmente me deseas, – acusó él. – Aunque lo niegues rotundamente.

Ella asintió.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó con voz ronca.

– ¿Esto… er,… me haría feliz? – ella contestó sin convicción, girando un mechón de pelo alrededor de su dedo.

Él asintió, como si fuera una buena excusa. Después de vacilar un momento gruñó.

– ¿Tú deseas esto ahora? ¿En este mismo momento? ¿Aquí? – Empuñó sus manos, medio arrugando el pergamino. Su maldita voz se había elevado y se había quebrado otra vez como un muchacho inmaduro. Se sintió incomparablemente tonto. Y también… como si afrontara un momento de destino inevitable.

La garganta de Serena se apretó de deseo cuando la miró interrogadoramente. Lo deseaba tanto como necesitaba respirar y comer. Era imprescindible para el cuidado y la alimentación de su alma. Ella asintió, no confiando en si misma para hablar.

Venganza estaba de pie inmóvil, su mente trabajando a toda velocidad. Su Rey le había ordenado que no permitiera que lo tocara una mujer. Pero no le había dicho que Venganza no podía tocar a una hembra humana. También sentía por dentro, esta gran curiosidad royéndolo. Se preguntó si existiría tal cosa como "ardiendo por el calor del deseo" y si era así, como se sentiría. – Si hago esto, tú no puedes tocarme, – advirtió él.

– ¿No puedo tocarte? –rezongó ella. – ¡Esto es tan ridículo! ¿No te preguntas por qué tu rey inventó esa regla idiota?

– Tú harás como te digo. Haré esta cosa que has escrito, sólo si juras no tocarme.

– Bien, – dijo ella. Cualquier cosa para conseguir que le pusiera las manos encima. Alegremente consentiría estar atada a la cama, si era necesario. Hmmm…intrigante pensamiento, ese.

Cuando él dio un paso adelante, ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y posó su mirada completamente sobre él.

Echó un vistazo rápido al pergamino, como si lo aprendiera de memoria.

– Primero, debo frotar mis labios ligeramente sobre los tuyos y tú debes separarlos ligeramente, – dirigió él.

– Pienso que podemos tocarlo de oído, – dijo ella, inclinándose minuciosamente más cerca, rogando fervientemente que no cambiara de idea. Sintió que podía quemarse en el momento que la tocara, tanto era el tiempo que tenía ansiando sentir esas manos sobre su cuerpo.

Miró de nuevo al pergamino con una mirada de alarma y confusión. – Tú no mencionas nada sobre oídos en tu escritura. ¿Debo hacer algo con tus oídos, también?

Serena casi gimoteó de frustración. Le quitó el pergamino de las manos, y dijo: – Es una manera de hablar, Darién , quiere decir que lo entenderemos como vayamos avanzando. Solo comienza. Lo harás bien, lo prometo.

– Solamente trato de averiguar si ambos conocemos las posiciones apropiadas, – dijo rígidamente.

Al infierno con lo apropiado, pensó Serena , humedeciendo sus labios con su lengua y mirándolo directamente con ansia. La última cosa que ella quería era que fuese apropiado.

– Tócame, – lo animó ella.

Con cautela, él se inclinó más cerca.

Serena se balanceó hacia adelante, atraída como un imán al acero. Ella no estaría satisfecha hasta que no se adhiriera a él como el plástico Saran®. Aunque le prohibiera tocarlo, una vez que la tocara, ciertamente podía apretarse contra él.

Pero aún, no se movía.

– ¿Quieres empezar ya, por favor?

– No estoy exactamente seguro de conocer cual es tu "calor más privado", – admitió de mala gana. ¿Qué me pasa? se preguntó. Cumpliendo con su demanda, ella no estaba tocándolo, pero las puntas de sus senos casi frotaban su pecho, podría sentir el calor de su cuerpo, y una urgencia alarmante que lo inundaba.

– Te ayudaré a encontrarlo, – le aseguró ella fervientemente.

– Eres demasiado baja, – dijo él dando rodeos.

Le tomó a Serena dos segundos recuperar el pequeño escabel de al lado del hogar, dejarlo caer a sus pies, y pararse sobre el. Esto los dejó nariz con nariz, con unos pocos centímetros de separación.

Lo miró fijamente, su corazón latiendo estruendosamente.

Y a su vez él la miró fijamente, en silencio.

Sus alientos se mezclaron. La mirada de él iba de sus ojos a sus labios. De vuelta a sus ojos, y luego a sus labios otra vez. Él se mojó los labios, mirándola concienzudamente.

Serena mantuvo sus manos detrás de la espalda para no caer en la tentación de tocarlo, sabiendo que lo usaría como una excusa para marcharse. Era sumamente íntimo, tal cercanía sin tocarse en realidad. ¡Y la forma que él la miraba, con tanta pasión y hambre cruda!

Un pequeño sonido escapó de ella. Él contestó igual, asustándose por su gemido involuntario. Serena apenas se atrevía a respirar, esperando que acortara aquella última diminuta distancia. Su oscura y dura sexualidad, unida a su inocencia de como hacer el amor era una combinación irresistiblemente erótica. El hombre era un amante experto, de lo cual no tenía dudas, si bien era como si esta fuera su primera vez, y cada toque sería un país no descubierto para él.

Ella cedió un cuarto de pulgada, y él la encontró a mitad de camino.

Sus labios tocaron los de ella.

¡Dios, eran fríos! pensó, atontada. Helada.

¡Dios, ella era caliente! pensó, atontado. Ardiendo.

Fascinado, Venganza presionó su boca acomodándola a la de ella. Sabía que debía usar su lengua de algún modo, pero no estaba seguro de entender la mecánica.

– Saboréame, – respiró ella contra sus labios. – Saboréame como lamiendo un jugo de tus labios.

Ah, pensó él, comprendiendo. Hipnotizado por la suavidad de sus labios, la tocó con la punta de su lengua, moviéndola sobre las comisuras, y cuando los labios de ella se separaron, la probó como si tratara de quitar un poco de nata del centro de un pastel.

Ella era infinitamente más dulce.

Y luego su cuerpo pareció asumir y entender algo que él no entendía, y con un gemido ronco, sumergió su lengua en su boca y la aplastó contra él, cerrando firmemente sus brazos detrás de la espalda de ella. Pero no era suficiente, decidió rápidamente, necesitaba su cabeza, entonces deslizó sus manos profundamente en su pelo y sujetó su cara firmemente, besándola hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento.

Era increíble, se maravilló, se detuvo a mirarla. Se tocó sus propios labios con un dedo, estaban calientes.

¡Y se puso más bonita cuándo la bese! pensó, aterrado. Sus labios se veían hinchados y parecían esponjosos, sus ojos brillaban como joyas, y su piel se sonrojaba. Había hecho esto, pensó, con orgullo. Podría poner una muchacha más bonita simplemente presionando sus labios a los de ella. Este era un regalo que su Rey nunca le dijo que poseía. Se preguntó cuánto más bonita se pondría si la tocara con sus labios en otros sitios.

– Eres encantadora, muchacha, – dijo con una voz completamente diferente a su tono normal– más bien, este salió áspero y espeso. – No, no hables, no he terminado.

– Presionó sus labios a los suyos otra vez, tragando sus palabras. Con suaves toques de mariposa, sus pulgares le acariciaron en suaves círculos la delicada piel del cuello, a lo largo de la línea de la barbilla y sobre la cara. Luego retrocedió y le recorrió la cara ligeramente con sus dedos, como si fuera ciego, absorbiendo la sensación de cada plano y ángulo desde la frente suave a la nariz coqueta y los altos huesos de sus mejillas, desde la forma de pico de viuda de su cabello al punto de su barbilla. Sus labios suaves, lozanos.

Cuando descansó un dedo allí demasiado tiempo, ella le chupó suavemente la punta, y el calor aguijoneó directamente en su ingle. La visión de sus labios cerrados completa y dulcemente alrededor de su dedo casi lo hizo enloquecer… haciéndole recordar algo más, por mucho tiempo olvidado, algo que una muchacha podría hacer, que era más dulce que el cielo. El aliento se le atoró en la garganta.

Ella lo miraba, con sus ojos, color cielo, confiados, brillando intensamente, sus labios alrededor de su dedo. Lo hacía sentir una especie de dolor en el pecho.

Tomó su cara entre las manos, y la besó como si pudiera aspirar el calor de ella directo a su cuerpo, y de verdad, parecía que lo hacía. – Quiero tocarte hasta que tu piel huela a mí, – gruñó, no sabiendo por qué. – Cada pulgada de ti. –

Pero Serena entendía. Esto era una manera puramente masculina de marcar su territorio, amando a su mujer hasta que ella llevara su olor único de la cabeza a los pies. Gimoteó asintiendo en su boca, sus manos empuñadas detrás de su espalda porque estaba matándola no poder tocarlo.

Entonces la levantó del taburete, aplastándola completamente contra él, sosteniendo su peso como si ella fuera ligera como una pluma, y su dura, caliente excitación presionaba la unión de los muslos de ella.

Me estoy muriendo, pensó Venganza débilmente. El contacto del cuerpo de ella contra aquella parte hinchada que parecía no haberse repuesto nunca, cualquiera que hubiera sido la erupción que había cogido del cobertor, le hacía arder y palpitar con furia. Debía estar muriéndose, porque ningún hombre podría soportar tal dolor por tanto tiempo.

Tal vez, pensó, una vez que la desnudara como ella había escrito en sus pergaminos, también se quitaría su tartán y ella le diría que era lo que andaba mal con él.

Pero no, presionaría sus labios con los suyos unas pocas veces más, ya que ella podía ver la cosa entre sus piernas y se disgustaría y huiría de él. Pero ahora, él estaba caliente… tan caliente. Deslizó las manos por su pelo y bajó sobre sus pechos. Se estremeció, una vez, dos veces, y tres veces, antes de perder completamente el control sobre sí mismo.

No tenía idea de lo que hacía, perdido en una suerte de locura, hasta que estuvo de pie mirándola desnuda, parada sobre el pequeño taburete, los andrajos de su vestido dispersos por el piso. No tenía la memoria clara de haber rasgado su vestido, tan urgente y feroz había sido su necesidad de desnudarla y tenerla completamente bajo su toque.

– ¿Te hice daño? – le preguntó.

Serena sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos agrandados. – Tócame, – animó suavemente. – Encuentra mi calor más privado. Puedes buscarlo en cualquier parte donde tú desees, – lo animó, con ojos destellantes.

La rodeó lentamente. Ella no movía ni un músculo, simplemente estaba de pie desnuda sobre el taburete mientras él se maravillaba con cada pulgada de ella. Y cuando se volvió para afrontarla, agarró aire. Ella lo había hecho otra vez, se había vuelto más hermosa. Sus ojos estaban llenos de algún perezoso y soñador conocimiento del que sólo podía hacer conjeturas. Brillante y soñolienta y deseosa, su piel refulgía de la cabeza a los pies.

Extendió ambas manos y reunió el peso firme, rollizo de sus pechos en las palmas. Se sentían suaves, tan suaves. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella emitió un suave gemido que lo hizo temblar.

–Besa…

– Si, – concedió al instante, sabiendo lo que ella quería, y bajó su cabeza a las almohadas suaves de sus pechos. Incapaz de comprender por qué lo deseaba tan fuertemente, cerró sus labios primero sobre un pezón, y luego en el siguiente. Desconociendo por qué lo hacía, su mano resbaló entre sus muslos suaves, buscando el calor y la humedad…

Y las imágenes lo asaltaron – él era alguien más– un hombre que sabía mucho de muslos suaves y amor caliente. Un hombre que había perdido todo, a todos: – ¡Darién , por favor no vayas! – la niña sollozaba. – ¡Al menos espera que Ma y Da vuelvan a casa!

– Debo ir ahora, pequeña. – El hombre la apretó en sus brazos, secándole desvalidamente sus lágrimas. – Esto es sólo por cinco años. Seguirás siendo sólo una muchacha cuando vuelva. – El hombre cerró sus ojos. – Dejé una nota para Ma y Da…

– ¡No! Darién . No me dejes, – dijo la niña, llorando como si su corazón se rompiera. – ¡Te amo!

– Ahhh! – Venganza rugió, empujándola lejos, agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos. Bramó silenciosamente, retrocediendo hasta que su espalda golpeó la pared.

– ¡Darién ! ¿Qué es? – gritó Serena , saltando del taburete y corriendo hacia él.

– ¡No me llames así! – gritó, sus palmas apretando sus sienes.

– Pero Darién .

– ¡Contén tus deseos, mujer!

– Pero yo pensé que estabas recordando, – dijo ella desesperadamente, tratando de tocarlo, calmarlo.

Otro bramido mudo fue su única respuesta y salió corriendo del salón como si todos los sabuesos de infierno estuvieran mordiéndole los talones.


	13. CAPITULO 11

**Capítulo 11**

Sobretodo, no sería sabio buscar la compañía de seres humanos femeninos o permitirles que te toquen.

No sería sabio.

¿Cómo había pasado por alto ese no tan específicamente expresando?

No sería sabio. Venganza no se sentía particularmente sabio en este momento. Ni pensó comer comida blanda, ni pensó engañar intencionalmente porque "podía ser mejor".

Como había empezado a sospechar, su rey a la verdad, no emitió en absoluto ni una sola orden.

¿Cómo y cuándo lo conocí? Venganza se preguntó por primera vez. ¿Había nacido él en Faery, siendo prometido al rey desde su nacimiento? ¿O lo había encontrado años más tarde? ¿Por qué no podría recordar?

Venganza se sentó en silencio al lado del océano sobreponiéndose poco a poco, mientras palmoteaba la hoja de una daga contra su palma.

Las hadas no sangraban. Ellos sanaban rápidamente.

Venganza cerró la mano alrededor de la hoja.

La sangre rezumó de su mano cerrada y goteó por los lados. Extendió sus dedos y estudió los profundos cortes.

Ellos permanecían profundos, destilando sangre rojo oscuro.

Una respiración aguda y aliviada se le escapó.

¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Cuánto tiempo había vivido? ¿Por qué no podía recordar ningún cambio en su vida? ¿Por qué los humanos tenían cana en sus cabezas, y Venganza permanecía inalterado?

Nada cambia en Faery.

¿Y si nunca regresara, también sería cano algún día su largo pelo negro? Extrañamente, el pensamiento lo atrajo. Las ideas de un niño crecieron espontáneamente en su mente. Se imaginó abrazando a una de las pequeñas niñas del pueblo, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. Enseñándole a subir a los árboles, hacer botes de madera y navegarlos en el oleaje, y trayéndole una camada de maullantes gatitos cuya madre se había muerto al nacer ellos.

– ¿Quién yo soy? – lloró Venganza, sujetándose la cabeza.

Se le ocurrió pensar que la pregunta correcta era – ¿Quién había sido él una vez?

Serena lo miró desde los umbrales del castillo. Se sentaba dándole la espalda en el triste crepúsculo, sujetándose la cabeza, mirando fijamente mar afuera. Tenía las manos embarradas de sangre que goteaba bajándole por el brazo. De repente se puso de pie, y ella vio un destello de plata cuando lanzó la daga con fuerza hacia las olas.

Una brisa salada fustigó su pelo, enredando las hebras oscuras en una madeja sedosa. Su tartán aleteó en la brisa, abrazando las líneas poderosas de su cuerpo.

Parecía oscuro y desolado, fuerte y absolutamente intocable.

Los ojos de Serena lloraron. –Yo te amo, Darién Chiba–, le dijo al viento.

Como si el viento hubiera llevado sus palabras impacientemente césped abajo, a la orilla del mar, Darién se volvió de repente y la miró directamente. Sus mejillas brillaron húmedas en la pálida luz.

Asintió con la cabeza una vez, entonces se volvió de espaldas a ella y caminó hacia la orilla, con la cabeza inclinada.

Serena empezó a ir tras él, entonces se detuvo. Había desolación y soledad en su mirada, y todavía mucho enojo. La había rechazado, declarando su deseo de estar solo. Ella no quería empujarlo demasiado duro. No podría empezar ni siquiera a entender lo que él estaba sufriendo. La alegraba que estuviera recordando pero también se angustiaba por el dolor que eso le causaba. Lo miró, partida por la indecisión, hasta que desapareció alrededor de una curva en la línea rocosa de la costa.


	14. CAPITULO 12

**Capítulo 12**

No regresó durante tres días. Aquellos fueron los tres días más agónicos de la vida de Serena Tsukino.

Todos los días, se maldecía por haberlo empujado demasiado lejos, demasiado rápidamente.

Todos los días, se reñía por no lo haberlo seguido cuando había empezado a caminar por esa orilla rocosa.

Todos los días, les mintió a los aldeanos cuando venían a trabajar, asegurándoles que él había ido a ver a un hombre para negociar un caballo y volvería pronto.

Y de noche, cuando se acurrucaba con Sexpot en la cama, que era demasiado grande para una muchacha sola, oró para que sus palabras fueran verdaderas.

Era media noche cuando Darién regresó.

La despertó repentinamente, quitando las colchas de su cuerpo desnudo, enviando Sexpot volando de la cama con un maullido enfadado.

–Darién! –protestó Serena, mirándolo fijamente. Su expresión era tan feroz que su cerebro dormido, envuelto todavía en la niebla del sueño se aclaró al instante.

Estaba de pie al lado de la cama, su mirada oscura sobre cada centímetro de su cuerpo descubierto. Había trenzado su pelo. Su cara se veía oscura con una incipiente barba negra, sombreando su mandíbula. En las últimas semanas, había perdido peso, y aunque todavía era poderosamente musculoso, estaba un poco delgado, su mirada peligrosamente hambrienta, como un lobo hambriento y falto de alimento en la naturaleza.

No dijo ni una palabra, sólo se despojó de su camisa y pateó las botas fuera de sus pies, entonces se acercó.

Nunca lo hubiera creído de él, pero irradiaba tal furia apenas contenida que ella se escabulló hacía atrás contra la cabecera de la cama y cruzó sus brazos protectoramente encima de sus pechos.

–¡Och!, no, muchacha–, le dijo con una amenaza sedosa. – No después de todas las veces que has intentado conseguir que te toque. No puedes rechazarme ahora.

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron enormemente. –YO…YO

–Tócame. – Desanudo la manta escocesa y la dejó caer al suelo.

Serena quedó boquiabierta. –Yo… yo – lo intentó de nuevo, y falló, otra vez.

– ¿Algo está mal en mí? –exigió él.

–N… no–, se las arregló para responder. –Uh… uh. De ninguna manera. – tragó con dificultad.

– ¿Y esto? – Agarró su formidable erección en la mano. – ¿Esto es como debe ser?

– ¡Oh!–, Serena susurró reverentemente. – Completamente.

Él la miró con desconfianza. – ¿No lo estás diciendo solo por decirlo, verdad?

Serena agitó su cabeza, sus ojos agrandados.

–Entonces dame esos besos tuyos, muchacha, y hazlo rápido. – Hizo una pausa por un momento, entonces agregó en voz baja, tensa, –Tengo frío, muchacha, tengo tanto frío.

La respiración de Serena se atoró en su garganta y sus ojos se nublaron. Su vulnerabilidad derritió sus miedos. Se arrodilló en la cama y extendido sus manos hacia él.

Sin dejar de mirarse, la miraba a los ojos como si la invitación en ellos fuera todos que lo sostenía, despacio puso las manos en las suyas y le permitió halarlo hacia la cama dónde se arrodilló, frente a ella.

Miró abajo a sus manos entrelazadas y examinó lo que veía. Sus manos pequeñas y blancas, casi desaparecían entre los dedos broceados, ásperos por el trabajo. Ella dobló los dedos contra las suyas, saboreando la primera sensación real de sostener la mano de Darién . Hasta ese momento, sólo lo había tocado en sus sueños. Cerró los ojos, saboreando todo de él, bebiendo la experiencia pura.

Los abrió para encontrarlo mirándola con esperanza y fascinación.

–A veces pienso que te conozco, muchacha.

–Si, me conoces –, le dijo, con la voz atrapada. –Yo soy Serena . – Tu Serena , anheló gritarle.

Dudó por un largo momento. – Entonces, yo soy Darién . Darién Chiba.

Serena lo miró con asombro. – ¿Has recordado? –exclamó. – ¡Oh, Darién !

Cortó sus palabras poniendo tranquilamente un dedo contra sus labios. – ¿Importa? Los aldeanos piensan que lo soy. Tú piensas que lo soy. ¿Por qué no debo serlo?

El corazón de Serena se hundió de nuevo. Él todavía no recordaba.

Pero… estaba aquí, y estaba deseoso de que lo tocara. Ella tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir.

–Serena –, dijo urgentemente, yo… ¿Soy de verdad como un hombre debe ser?

–Todo lo que un hombre debe ser–, le aseguró ella.

–Entonces enséñame lo que un hombre hace con una mujer como tu.

¡Aw! su corazón ronroneó. La mirada en sus ojos era tan inocente y prometedora, ocultando casi la desesperación siempre presente en su mirada.

–Primero –, dijo suavemente, mientras llevaba su mano a los labios, – él la besa, así. – Plantó un dulce beso en su palma y cerró sus dedos encima de él. Hizo lo mismo con ambas manos, demorando encima de la piel sensible de su palma.

–Entonces –, respiró, –le permite tocarlo por todas partes. Así. – Resbaló las manos por sus musculosos brazos y en su pelo. Quitándole la correa de cuero, ella peinó sus dedos a través de las trenzas hasta que cayó oscuro y sedoso alrededor de su cara. Puso sus palmas contra su cara, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos. Todavía estaba bajo su toque, sus ojos estaban desenfocados.

–Más–, la instó, un gato perdido, privado de caricias.

–Y ella lo toca aquí–, dijo, mientras pasaba rosando sus hombros, camino a los músculos de la espalda, abajo hacia sus delgadas caderas, y de regreso a sus magníficos brazos y su musculoso pecho. Incapaz resistirse, dejó caer su cabeza adelante contra su pecho y lo lamió, saboreando la sal de su piel.

Un gemido áspero se le escapó, y el calor de su excitación latió insistentemente contra su muslo.

Serena lloriqueó al contacto y se apretó contra él. Le gustaba su cuello, su mandíbula, sus labios y enterró sus manos en su pelo. – Entonces, él acaricia sus labios.

–Yo sé esta parte–, dijo él, contento de saber.

Encajando su boca en la suya, la besó profundamente hambriento, un beso del alma y la arrastró contra su cuerpo duro.

El contacto de su cuerpo desnudo contra su piel desnuda hizo su cabeza nadar. Le hizo arder. Le hizo temblar asombrado. Nunca había sabido… qué placer, nunca había sospechado el placer que encontraría al ser tocado. Las pequeñas manos en su cuerpo le daban más calor que cualquier fuego y le hacía entrechocar las rodillas.

Le había dicho que estaba formado como un hombre debía estarlo, y lo tocó como si deseara su cuerpo desesperadamente. Le gustó eso. Le hizo sentirse… el ¡Och! sólo sentir y sentir y sentir.

Mordisqueó y amamantó a sus labios, entonces zambulló su lengua profundamente, empujando. Su cuerpo se movió a un ritmo, innato y ascentral. Ella fue suave en sus brazos, dejándose caer hacia atrás en la cama, y él la siguió, estirando su cuerpo encima de su suavidad exuberante. – ¡Cristo, muchacha, yo tengo que decir que nunca he sentido algo como tu! – Embriagado, la besó profundamente, su lengua caliente sedosa enredada con la suya. Cuando ella movió las piernas debajo, su parte hinchada se encontró de repente entre sus muslos y empujó instintivamente contra ella. Ella levantó sus caderas, presionándolo, y él pensó que se moriría con está sensación. Le agarró las nalgas y la haló más firmemente contra él. Clavar sus dedos en la suavidad del trasero desnudo lo llenó con una sensación salvaje y feroz, un impulso por poseer, por sostenerla debajo de él hasta que llorara de placer. Hasta estremecerse encima de ella. Las imágenes vinieron entonces a él: De un hombre y una mujer rodando desnudos en una cama. Del movimiento pistoneante, firme de las caderas de un hombre, de tobillos delgados y piernas torneadas levantadas cerca de los pechos de una mujer, del olor almizclado de piel y cuerpos, de sudor y crudeza y calor de…

–Tú no tienes ningún clan. Tú no tienes ninguna casa–, dijo el Rey oscuro.

– ¡No, si lo tengo! Tengo un clan en las Highlands. Mis Highlands. Mi casa. Dos cosas le sostuvieron, el pensamiento de su clan, junto con un todavía más exquisito pensamiento, pero el Rey había intentado robar ese otro, más importante pensamiento de él, por eso había construido una torre de hielo a su alrededor para guardarlo seguro.

–Todos en tu clan se murieron hace cien años, tú te engañas. ¡Olvídalos!

– ¡No! Mis gentes no están muertas. – Pero supo que lo estaban. Todos, polvo devuelto a la tierra montañosa.

–Todos los que cuidaste están muertos. El mundo sigue sin ti. Tú eres mi Venganza, la bestia que desempeña mis órdenes.

Y entonces las ideas más oscuras, como el dolor, el dolor interminable empezó… y continuó sin detenerse hasta que nada había salido excepto una sola lágrima helada y solo hielo dónde una vez había latido un corazón que sostuvo la sangre bendita de los reyes escoceses.

Él la empujó lejos, rugiendo.

Aturdida, Serena se replegó sobre la cama. Desconcertada por su partida repentina, tartamudeó, – ¿eso que…? – agitó la cabeza, intentando aclararla, entender lo que estaba pasando. Un minuto antes había estado a punto de hacer el amor desenfrenadamente apasionado con ella, el próximo estaba a un metro, pareciendo horrorizado. – ¿Por qué paraste?

– ¡Yo no puedo hacer esto! – gritó. – ¡Lastima demasiado!–

–Darién , justamente

– ¡No! ¡Calla muchacha! – los ojos salvajes, temblando visiblemente, y se volvió y salió de la alcoba.

Pero no antes que viera los recuerdos en su oscura mirada.

No antes que viera la primera débil luz de conocimiento de quién y lo que realmente era.

–Oh, tú sabes–, ella susurró al cuarto vacío. –Tú sabes. – los escalofríos bajaron por su espalda.

El recordaba. Lo había visto en su mirada. En el dolor grabado en su cara, en la tiesura de su cuerpo. La había dejado, moviéndose como un hombre que ha peleado diez rounds en el cuadrilátero, cuyas costillas están machucadas y cuyo cuerpo está contusionado de la cabeza a los pies.

Tenía el presentimiento terrorífico que podía dejarla, que simplemente podía regresar a su Rey para no tener que enfrentar lo que tendría que enfrentar ahora.

– ¡Darién ! –lloró, brincando de la cama, persiguiéndolo.

Pero el castillo estaba vacío. Darién se había ido.


	15. CAPITULO 13

**Capitulo 13**

Serena entró desanimadamente en el castillo, los hombros caídos. Había pasado una semana desde que Darién había partido, y le quedaban sólo dos días más antes… antes de… cualquier cosa que iba a pasar pasaría. No tenía ninguna idea de lo que pasaría exactamente, pero estaba bastante segura que la había dejado, para siempre.

Nunca más estaría en este castillo. Ni siquiera en sus sueños.

¿Qué le quedaba en la vida? Sólo recuerdos de sueños que no podían compararse con nada.

Renuente de ir en su busca, por si acaso volvía y no la encontraba, había estado llorando de vez en cuando durante esa semana. Apenas había podido conversar con los aldeanos cuando venían a trabajar todos los días. El castillo estaba progresando, pero, ¿para qué? Se habrían ido el Laird y su dama, probablemente en un lapso de cuarenta y ocho horas, ni un minuto más. ¡Cómo extrañaría este lugar! La tierra escabrosa y salvaje, las personas honradas, trabajadoras que sabían encontrar alegría en la más pequeña de las cosas.

Echando las lágrimas atrás, maulló para llamar a Sexpot que, extrañamente no había venido, corriendo precipitadamente por el suelo de piedra, haciendo chasquear la cola con coquetería.

Echó un vistazo alrededor con los ojos oscurecidos por las lágrimas, borrosos. Sintió un corrientazo.

Darién estaba sentado frente al hogar, los pies descansando en un taburete, y con Sexpot acurrucado en el regazo.

Como si el que estuviera allí, acariciando la pequeña bestia inútil no fuera motivo suficiente de asombro, había apoyado contra la mesa la pintura que Kevin había desenterrado hacía semanas, frente a él y la estaba examinando detenidamente.

Ella debía haber hecho algún pequeño sonido, porque sin levantar la vista, moviendo la mano suavemente encima de la piel atigrada del gatito, le dijo, – Caminé por las Highland un poco. Uno de los aldeanos que me llevó al continente era bastante amable.

Serena abrió la boca, entonces la cerró de nuevo. Era tan intenso el alivio que la inundó que casi le dobló las rodillas. Todavía tenía dos días más para intentarlo. Gracias, Dios, susurró silenciosamente.

–Mucho ha cambiado –, dijo él despacio. –Pocas cosas son familiares para mí. Perdí el rumbo una o dos veces.

–Oh, Darién –, dijo ella suavemente.

–Necesitaba conocer de nuevo este lugar. Y… supongo… que necesitaba tiempo.

–No tienes que explicar nada–, se apresuró en asegurarle. El simple hecho que hubiera vuelto era suficiente. Casi había perdido las esperanzas.

–Pero lo hago–, le dijo, mirando el retrato detenidamente. Hay mucho que necesito explicarte. Tienes derecho a saber. Es decir –, agregó cuidadosamente, – si todavía deseas compartir estos aposentos conmigo.

–Todavía deseo compartir estos aposentos, Darién –, dijo ella al instante. Algunas tensiones parecían dejar su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que no sólo deseaba compartir aposentos, que deseaba compartir también su cuerpo y su corazón? anhelaba compartir todo con él. Pero había algo que tenía que saber, palabras que necesitaba oírle decir. – ¿Ya sabes quién eres tú? – Contuvo la respiración, mientras esperaba.

La miró tranquilamente, una sonrisa agridulce jugaba débilmente en sus labios,.. – ¡Och! Aye, muchacha. Soy Darién Chiba. El hijo de Artemis y Luna Chiba, de Dun Haakon en la Isla de Skye. Nacido en ochocientos noventa y ocho. Bisnieto de Endimión Shields. Y soy el último de mi clan. – Volvió su mirada al retrato.

Sus palabras, dichas tan suntuosamente, todavía con dolor, enviaron un escalofrío a su espalda. – Además de eso, solo necesitas decirme lo que desees–, dijo suavemente.

– Entonces te ordeno que escuches bien, porque quien sabe cuando tendré voluntad para hablarlo de nuevo. – dijo eso, y permaneció callado pensativamente mirando fijamente en el fuego, como si buscara las palabras correctas.

Finalmente, se revolvió y dijo, – Cuando contaba tres decenas… un hombre de mala calaña… vino a este castillo. Al principio, yo pensé que venía a desafiarme, porque me había anunciado como el guerrero más poderoso en todas las islas, descendiente del poderoso Shields. ¡Mayhap! estaba un poco contento conmigo mismo. – Hizo una mueca despreciativa hacia él mismo.

–Pero este hombre… – sacudió la cabeza. – Este hombre me aterró. Parecía un hombre, pero estaba muerto por dentro. Era hielo. Frío. Era humano, pero había dejado de serlo. Sé que eso no tiene sentido, era como si toda la vida se la hubieran secado de algún modo, pero seguía respirando. Yo temí que hiciera daño a mi clan y se burlara de mí mientras lo hacía. Era grande, alto y ancho, y tenía poderes más allá de lo mortal.

Cuando hizo una pausa, perdido en sus recuerdos, Serena susurró, – Por favor sigue.

Inspiró profundamente. –Ma y Da estaban lejos en el mar con todos mis hermanos más jóvenes. Yo estaba aquí con mi hermana pequeña. Gesticuló hacia el retrato. Hotaru. Cerró sus ojos y se los frotó. – Aunque tenía mi cuota de arrogancia, muchacha, siempre había deseado una familia, niños propios, mirar a mis hermanas y hermanos crecer y criar a sus niños. Vivir una vida simple. Ser un hombre de honor. Un hombre que cuando descansara en la tierra, otros dijeran, "Él era un hombre bueno" Pero ese día, supe que tales cosas ocurrirían si él lo permitía, porque llegó con la amenaza de destruir todo mi mundo y yo sabía que podía hacerlo.

Con los ojos llorosos, Serena se apresuró a acercarse, se hundió en el escabel, y puso una mano suave, alentadora en su muslo.

Él la cubrió con su propia mano, pero no levantó la vista del retrato.

Después de unos momentos, volvió la cabeza y la miró, ella abrió la boca suavemente ante la angustia en sus ojos. Quería cubrir sus párpados de besos, como si besándolo pudiera alejar de algún modo todo el dolor, para asegurarse que nunca en la vida nada lo lastimaría de nuevo.

–Hice un trato con la criatura: que si dejaba mi clan en paz, yo permitiría que me llevara ante su rey. Su rey me ofreció una ganga y acepté, pensando que pagar cinco años sería un precio infernal, preguntándome cómo haría para resistir cinco años en ese reino helado, oscuro. Pero no eran cinco años, muchacha, eran… quinientos. Quinientos años y yo olvidé. ¡Olvidé! – Cerró la mano y le dio un puñetazo al brazo de la silla. Empujando el gatito hacia ella, se levantó de un salto y empezó a pasearse. Sexpot, alarmada por la súbita conmoción, corrió precipitadamente hacia la calma de la recamara.

–Me volví como él… el que vino a buscarme. Perdí todo el honor. Y me volví el más vil de los viles, el…

– ¡Darién , detente! –, lloró Serena .

– ¡Me convertí en esa cosa que desprecié, muchacha!

–Fuiste torturado –, lo defendió. – ¿Quién podría sobrevivir cinco siglos de… de…? – se fue silenciando, no sabiendo lo que él había resistido.

Darién resopló airadamente. –Permití que se fueran. Para escapar las cosas que el rey me hacía. Permití que los recuerdos de mi clan, de mi Hotaru, se marcharan. Mientras más olvidaba, menos me castigaba. ¡Dios, hay cosas en el reino del rey oscuro, cosas que…! –gruñó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Tenías que olvidar –, dijo Serena intensamente. – Es un milagro que sobrevivieras. Y aunque puedes creer que te convertiste en una criatura igual a la Venganza que vino a buscarte, no lo hiciste, yo vi la bondad en ti cuando llegué aquí. Vi la ternura, la parte de ti que anhelaba ser de nuevo un hombre sencillo.

–Pero tu ignoras las cosas que he hecho–, refutó, su voz áspera y profunda y rencorosa.

–Yo no necesito saber. A menos que tú quieras decirme, yo nunca necesitare saber. Todo lo que yo deseo saber es que nunca regresaras con él. Porque tu nunca regresarás con él, ¿Verdad? – le apuró Serena .

No le contestó, sólo se mantuvo allí de pie, parecía perdido y lleno de aborrecimiento contra el mismo. Inclinó la cabeza y su pelo le cubrió la cara como una cortina.

– ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Yo te quiero, Darién ! –, exclamó ella, con el corazón adolorido.

– ¿Cómo puedes? ¿Cómo puede cualquiera? –preguntó amargamente.

Ah, pensó, comprendiendo. Él anhelaba ser parte del mundo mortal, por ese motivo regresó a Dun Haakon, en lugar de regresar ante su Rey pero se sentía indigno. Tenía miedo que nadie lo quisiera, que lo repudiara una vez que supiera lo que él había sido.

Él le echó un vistazo, pero rápidamente miró a lo lejos, pero no antes de que ella viera la esperanza batallando con la desesperación en su mirada.

Levantándose del escabel, Serena le ofreció la mano. –Toma mi mano, Darién . Eso es todo lo que necesitas hacer.

–No tienes idea de lo que estas manos han hecho.

–Toma mi mano, Darién .

–Márchate, muchacha. Una mujer como tu no es para un ser como yo.

– ¡Toma mi mano! –, repitió. – puedes tomarla ahora. O dentro de diez años. O veinte. Porque yo me quedaré aquí parada, esperando que tú tomes mi mano. No voy a marcharme. Nunca te abandonaré.

Su mirada angustiada buscó la suya. – ¿Por qué?

–¡Porque te amo! –, dijo Serena , con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –¡Yo te amo, Darién Chiba! Te quiero para siempre.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? – Su voz subió y crepitó roncamente.

– ¿Todavía no me recuerdas? –preguntó Serena melancólicamente.

Darién pensó arduamente, empujando en la parte más profunda de su cerebro, esa parte que todavía estaba helada. Todavía quedaba una dura torre de hielo brillante detrás su pecho, ocultando algo. Desvalidamente, negó con la cabeza.

Serena tragó seco. Verdaderamente no le importaba, se dijo. Él no tenía por que recordar el tiempo que habían pasado juntos en sus sueños. Podía vivir con eso, si a cambio podía pasar el resto de su vida aquí, en esta isla con él. –Está bien –, dijo finalmente con una valiente sonrisa. –No tiene que recordarme, con tal de que tu… – Se interrumpió abruptamente, sintiéndose repentinamente demasiado vulnerable para las palabras.

– ¿Con tal de que yo que, muchacha?

En voz muy baja, dijo finalmente, – ¿Crees que puedes quererme, como un hombre quiere a su mujer?

Darién aspiró aire rudamente. Si solamente ella supiera. Durante la semana que había estado vagando, había pensado en esto detenidamente. Sabiendo que debía hacerle el favor de no volver nunca, pero fue incapaz de alejarse. Soñaba con ella, se despertaba buscándola en sus brazos para alcanzar la nada. Hasta que, incapaz de sacarla de su corazón, había enfrentado sus recuerdos. Hasta que despreciándose por necio, había vuelto a Dun Haakon para obligarla a marcharse. Para ver la aversión en su mirada. Para que lo rechazara y poder morirse por dentro.

Pero ahora ella estaba allí de pie, con la mano extendida, pidiéndole que se quedara. Entregando libremente su cuerpo y su corazón.

Ofreciéndole un regalo que no había merecido pero que había jurado ganar.

– ¿Tú quieres eso de mí? ¿Yo que apenas era humano cuándo me encontraste? Puedes tener cualquier hombre que desees, muchacha. Cualquiera de los aldeanos. Hasta al rey de Escocia si quieres.

–Yo te quiero a ti o nunca querré a nadie.

– ¿Confiarías en mí para que…? ¿Para ser tú… el hombre? –

–Ya confío en ti.

Darién la miró llanamente. Empezó a hablar varias veces, entonces cerró la boca de nuevo.

–Si me rechazas me lanzaré en el mar –, anunció dramáticamente. –Y moriré – No era verdad, porque Serena Tsukino no era una desertora, pero él no necesita saber eso.

– ¡No, no te lanzarás al mar! – rugió y con los ojos echando chispas, se acercó a ella.

–Estoy tan sola sin ti, Darién –, fue lo que Serena dijo simplemente.

– ¿Tu me quieres de verdad?

–Más que algo. Soy sólo una mujer a medias sin ti.

–Entonces tú eres mi mujer. – Sus palabras llevaban un carácter definitivo, una atadura que él no permitiría que fuera rota. Ella se había entregado a su custodia y nunca le permitiría irse.

– ¿Y tu nunca me dejarás? – le apuró.

–Me quedaré contigo para siempre, muchacha.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de luz, y lo miraba extrañamente. – ¿Y después de este día? preguntó jadeantemente.

– ¡Oh, Aye!

– ¿Y tendremos bebés?

– Media docena si tú quieres.

– ¿Podemos empezar a hacerlos ahora?

– ¡Oh, Aye! – Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios; la primera sonrisa completa que ella había visto alguna vez en su hermosa cara. El efecto fue devastador: Era una sonrisa peligrosa y perspicaz que goteaba una promesa sensual. – Debo advertirte –, le dijo con los ojos emitiendo destellos, ya recordé lo que es ser un hombre, muchacha. Todo. Y era en la vida pasada un hombre de grades apetitos, ávidos y exigentes.

–Oh, por favor–, respiró Serena . –Se tan ávido como quieras. Exige mucho.

–Empezaré de a poquito –, le dijo, sus ojos seguían relucientes. –Empezaremos con el frotar de los labios que tanto te gusta –, la fastidió.

Serena se lanzó hacia él, y cuando sus brazos se cerraron a su alrededor, fue salvaje, tocando y besando y aferrándose a él.

–Mujer, te necesito –, gruñó, buscando su boca con la suya. – Desde que recordé las cosas que un hombre sabe, todos en lo que podía pensar era en las cosas que ansiaba hacerte.

–Muéstrame–, lloriqueó ella.

Y lo hizo, tomándose su tiempo dulcemente, le quitó el vestido y la dejó completamente desnuda ante él, la besó, amamantando y gustando cada pedacito de ella.

Y no experimentó en absoluto ninguna dificultad para encontrar su calor más privado.


	16. CAPITULO 14

**Capítulo 14**

El rey de Diamante se dio cuenta del momento preciso en que perdió su Venganza. Aunque el Highlander mortal no había recobrado todavía toda la memoria, amaba y era amado.

El rostro del rey cambió de una manera inusual; las esquinas de sus labios se volvieron hacia arriba.

Los humanos, pensó burlonamente, tan fácilmente manipulables. Cómo se enfurecerían si supieran que sus intensiones nunca habían estado sobre ellos para empezar, y, de hecho, raramente lo estaban. Su Venganza había funcionado con precisión como él había esperado, torciendo sus tres nebulosas sugerencias, y con su obstinado desafío humano ayudó al Rey en su objetivo.

Hacía eras, una joven reina de Selene, por quien había sufrido un hambre insaciable, se le había escapado antes que hubiera terminado con ella.

Ella no se había arriesgado a entrar en su reino de nuevo.

Su sonrisa creció. Si no se inclinaba para buscar, no encontraría nada debajo de él.

Se tragó una risa, echó la cabeza atrás, y se permitió soltar un rugido enfurecido que resonó a lo largo del tejido del universo.

La reina de Selene oyó el lamento del Rey oscuro y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, muy privada.

Así que, reflexionó, se sentía bastante encantador, él había perdido y ella había ganado. Eso la hizo sentir absolutamente magnánima. Bebiendo a sorbos el néctar de un espléndidamente gorda dalisonia, ella rodó sobre su trasero y se estiró lánguidamente.

Quizás debería ofrecerle sus condolencias al Rey oscuro, meditó. Después de todo, ellos eran la realeza, y la realeza hacía esa clase de cosa.

Después de todo, ella había ganado.

Simplemente podía recostarse y burlarse un poco.

¿Y si él intentara detenerla? ¿Guardarla cautiva en su reino? Se rió suavemente. Ella había golpeado está vez. Había demostrado que era más fuerte que hace milenios cuando él la había enjaulado durante un tiempo.

Sintiéndose potente, embriagada en la victoria, cerró sus ojos y visualizó su helado refugio…

La frialdad de su reino le robó la respiración. Entonces lo vio e inhaló bruscamente, tragando gran cantidad de aire helado. Su memoria no le había hecho justicia. Era aun más exótico de lo que recordaba. Una oscuridad palpable lo rodeaba. Él era mortal y poderoso, y sabía por experiencia propia, qué inventiva y exhaustivamente erótico era. Verdadero amo de dolor, comprendía el placer como ningún otro.

–Mi reina–, le dijo, sus ojos oscuros como la noche reluciendo como hielo.

Con todo lo poderosa como era la reina de Selene, encontró imposible mirar fijamente en esos ojos por más de un momento. Algunos afirmaban, que por haberlo hecho, habían sido vaciados de todas sus ideas y el más puro caos se había apoderado de sus neuronas.

Inclinó su cabeza, evitando ligeramente su mirada. – Parecería que has perdido tu Venganza, Oscuro, – murmuró ella.

–Parecería que la tengo. –

Cuando se puso de pie en su trono de hielo, ella contuvo la respiración. No era completamente hada, su sangre estaba mezclada con la sangre de una criatura que incluso el Fae dudaba nombrar. Su sombra se movió antinaturalmente cuando se levantó, deslizándose alrededor de él, habituada a moverse independientemente de su anfitrión.

–Pareces imperturbable ante tu derrota, Oscuro, –sondeó ella, determinada a saborear cada gota de su victoria. – ¿No te preocupas por lo que has perdido? Cinco siglos de trabajo malgastado.

–Tú presumes de conocer mi objetivo.

La reina de Selene se endureció, mirando fijamente en sus ojos por un momento más largo de lo que era prudente. – No pretendas que pensaste perder. Que he sido manipulada. – Su voz goteó hielo digno de este reino.

–Perder es una cosa relativa.

–Yo gané. Admítelo–, chasqueó.

–Incluso dudo que alguna vez hayas sabido a lo que estábamos jugando joven. – Se burló con su voz profunda, sedosa e hipnotizante, –, ¿Venir a gozarte en mi derrota te hizo sentir poderosa? ¿Te hizo sentir segura para buscarme? Cuidado. Un ser como yo podría inclinarse a encontrar una razón digna para hundirte en mis profundidades.

–Me he rebajado a nada–, siseó, sintiéndose repentinamente tonta. Era joven según sus normas, para la antigüedad del Rey de la oscuridad. Él era producto de una era de la que sólo había oído hablar en las leyendas.

No dijo nada, únicamente la observó, su mirada era un peso palpable. Reprimió un escalofrío, recordando la última excursión a esta tierra. Estuvo a punto de no convocar el poder para salir. Concedió con una emoción de anticipación sexual tan intensa que casi le dobla rodillas, realmente no tenia prisa por dejar la peligrosa cama del rey oscuro. Y en eso había doble peligro…

–Vine solo a ofrecer mis condolencias–, dijo imperturbable.

Su risa solo podía seducir. –Entonces ofrécelas, mi reina. – Cambio de lugar en un remolino de oscuridad. –Pero ofrece de lo que los dos sabemos que tienes hambre. Tu redición dispuesta.

Y cuando estuvo sobre ella, cuando la tomó en sus brazos y sus grandes alas empezaron a batir, ella dejó caer su cabeza contra el pecho helado. Una oscuridad tan espesa que tenía textura y sabor la rodeaba. – Nunca.

–Escucha bien y préstame atención, la única cosa de la que nunca estarás a salvo es de mí.

Mucho después, cuando él la poseyó completamente, la luna llena manchó el cielo de rojo sangre sobre las Highlands de Escocia.

Darién le hizo el amor a Serena como un hombre que entiende que sólo este día, este momento, era el que estaba ahora, seguro, en la palma de su mano, tomándola con la urgencia apasionada de un escocés del décimo siglo que no sabía lo que el mañana podía traer: guerra brutal, sequías, o tempestades que destruían la cosecha. Le hizo el amor como un hombre a punto de morir ahogado, desesperado por la seguridad de su cuerpo, ella era su orilla, su balsa, su puerto contra quien podía venir cualquier tormenta.

Y entonces le hizo el amor de nuevo.

Esta vez, con exquisita amabilidad. Rosando sus labios contra la hondonada calurosa de su cuello donde se sentía el pulso de su corazón. Besado las cuestas de sus pechos, saboreando la sal de su piel y la dulzura de su pasión que brillaba entre sus muslos, y se introdujo profundo dentro de su más intimo calor.

Se volvió parte de ella. Finalmente, conoció el tipo de amor que hacía que dos fueran uno y entendió que Serena era su mundo. Su océano, su país, su sol, su lluvia, su mismo corazón.

Y esa elegante ciudadela helada detrás de su esternón donde había ocultado eso que era lo más infinitamente preciado del Rey oscuro se resquebrajó en los cimientos y se vino abajo.

Y recordó lo que había sellado allí definitivamente… a su Serena .

–Serena, mi Dulce Serena –, lloró roncamente.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par. Se enterró profundamente dentro de ella, amándola despacio e intensamente, y aunque había pronunciado su nombre en voz alta muchas veces mientras la amaba, esta vez su voz se oyó diferente.

¿Sería que había recordado todo por fin? ¿Todos esos años que ellos habían pasado juntos en los sueños, jugando y amando y bailando y amando?

– ¿Darién ? – Su nombre contenía la pregunta que ella tuvo miedo de formular.

Enmarcando su cabeza con sus antebrazos, la miró amorosamente. –Tú viniste a mí. Ahora lo recuerdo. Viniste cuando dormía, en el sueño.

–Sí–, Serena lloró, lágrimas felices que empañaban sus ojos.

No hubo ninguna palabra durante un tiempo, sólo los sonidos suaves de la pasión, de una mujer siendo completamente amada por su hombre.

Cuando finalmente pudo respirar de nuevo, dijo, –Siempre estabas conmigo. Me viste crecer, ¿recuerdas? – se rió tímidamente. –Cuando tenía trece años, casi no quería verte porque era muy torpe.

–No, nunca has sido semejante cosa Eras una muchacha encantadoramente pequeña, yo miraba madurar tu feminidad y vi en lo que te convertirías. Me aturdía pensando en cuando serías lo suficiente mayor para amarte en todos los sentidos.

–Bien, no tuviste que esperar un tiempo larguísimo–, ella expresó una queja largamente guardada. –Mmm–, agregó, abriendo la boca, cuando le pellizcó el pezón ligeramente con sus dientes. –Haz eso de nuevo.

Lo hizo. Y de nuevo, hasta que sus pechos se sintieron a punto y exquisitamente sensibles. Entonces él frotó su mejilla sin afeitar ligeramente contra sus pezones puntiagudos, creando una fricción deliciosa.

–Yo lo exigí cuando tenías diez y ocho– años, habló finalmente.

– Como dije, larguísimo. Yo estaba lista desde antes. Yo estaba lista por los dieciséis… el ¡ooh!

–Todavía eras un bebé pequeño, dijo indignadamente, entrando dentro de ella.

–No te detenga –, aspiró.

–Querida piensa durante un minuto era difícil para mi no decirte nada. Ya que mi madre insistió que todos sus hijos abandonan la impaciencia y dieran tiempo a las muchachas para ser niñas antes de tener hijos propios.

–Por favor, – lloriqueó ella.

Considerando su súplica, él empujó sin detenerse, y ella gritó su nombre una y otra vez, clavando los dedos en sus caderas musculosas, atrayéndolo tan profundo como ella pudiera tomarlo.

La besó, bebiendo sus lamentos con sus labios hasta que sus temblores menguaron.

– ¿Has tenido bastante tiempo, pequeña Serena ? – le preguntó después, cuando se movía soñolienta y saciada en sus brazos. – Podemos haber hecho uno este mismo día, ya sabes.

Serena sonrió radiante. Sus ojos brillando débilmente eran de nuevo una tibia ola tropical en su oscura cara, sus labios curvado con sensualidad y ternura. ¡La había recordado finalmente! Y podría tener un bebé creciendo dentro de ella. – Yo quiero media docena por lo menos, le aseguró, sonriente.

Entonces se puso seria, y le tocó la mandíbula ligeramente. – Cuando yo tenía veintidós años, los sueños parecían diferentes. Eran repeticiones de sueños anteriores.

Su mandíbula se tensó bajo su mano.

–Yo te perdí–, dijo ella. – ¿lo hice?

–El rey descubrió que estaba ganando fuerza de mis sueños. Y me impidió reunirme allí contigo –, dijo Darién lacónicamente.

Ella inhaló abúndate aire. – ¿Cómo? –preguntó, no muy segura de si quería saber.

–Tú no deseas saber, y yo no deseo hablar de eso. Y asunto concluido – dijo, con los ojos oscurecidos.

Serena no lo fastidió, y le permitió irse, por ahora, sabiendo que el tiempo vendría cuando necesitaría hablar de eso, y ella estaría allí para escuchar. Por ahora, esperaría mientras Darién se convertía totalmente de nuevo en Darién .

Le sonrió de repente, deslumbrándola. – Tu eras mi luz, pequeña Serena . Mi risa, mi esperanza, mi amor, y ahora serás mi esposa.

– Ejém –, dijo ella atrevidamente, – si piensas que estás muy bien con esa pobre propuesta, tienes que inventar otra.

Él se rió. –Tu naturaleza terca fue una de las primeras cosas que yo preferí en ti, muchacha. Tanto fuego, y tan frío como yo estaba, tu temple me mantuvo caluroso. Descarada como mi madre, exigente como mis hermanas, tierna de corazón y débil de voluntad cuando llega la pasión.

– ¿A quién estás llamando débil? –dijo ella, con falsa indignación.

Darién le echó una mirada provocativa desde los pies hasta la cabeza. – Es obvio que tienes una debilidad por mí. Pasaste la última quincena intentando seducirme.

– ¡Sólo porque te habías olvidado de mí! ¡De otra manera hubieras estado persiguiéndome por todas partes!

Segura, ella salió de bajo él y se escapó de la cama, y se precipitó al gran vestíbulo. Efectivamente, la siguió, acercándosele furtivamente como una gran bestia oscura y ávida.

Y cuando él la alcanzó…

Y cuando él la alcanzó, le hizo el amor salvaje y apasionadamente. La música celestial trompeteó de los cielos. La música celestial trompeteó de los cielos: (lo hizo. lo juro.) los Arco iris se unieron para brillar sobre Dun Haakon. El brezo floreció, e incluso el brillo del sol palideció comparado con la luminosidad del verdadero amor.

Y cuando le propuso matrimonio de nuevo, estaba sobre una rodilla, con una banda de oro con rubíes incluidos, formados diminutos corazones, y le juró amarla para toda la vida. Entonces anocheció otro día.

Fragmento extraído del manuscrito inédito de Serena Chiba, Fuego en las Highlands.


	17. EPIOLOGO

En tus sueños. Karen Marie Moning.

**Epílogo**

–No te olvides del último capítulo, Darién –, le recordó Serena cuando se escapó de su cama. –Fallé la semana pasada, y Michiru dijo que van a asaltar el castillo si yo no les dejo saber qué está pasando con Amy y Taiki.

–No me olvidaré, muchacha. – dijo mientras se ponía la camisa y el tartán, Darién recogió los pergaminos de la mesa lateral y le echó un vistazo a la página superior.

Ella contuvo la respiración, esperando que la besara, sabiendo que nunca sería ya la misma después de probar la pasión de su abrazo. Su Montañés había luchado valientemente a favor de Bruce y había venido a casa con heridas en el cuerpo y en el corazón. Pero ella lo sanaría…

–Tú sabes, los hombres dicen que desde que sus esposas han estado leyendo tus relatos están más mucho… el er, amorosas –, le dijo Darién . Francamente obscenos, de verdad los hombres lo habían dicho. Insaciables. Tramaban maneras de seducir a sus hombres a toda hora. Sus historias tenían el mismo efecto en él. Apenas leía una de sus escenas de amor se ponía duro como una piedra. Se preguntó si sospechaba que antes de entregar sus páginas a las ávidas mujeres, se detenía en la taberna dónde los maridos escuchaban, entre muchas bromas y riéndose a carcajadas, cuando les leía el episodio más reciente. Y aunque tomaban deportivamente las "partes sensibleras", ninguno de ellos dejo de ir cada martes cuando hacía su viaje semanal al pueblo. La semana pasada, tres de ellos habían venido, buscándolo cuando no había aparecido con el relato de esa semana.

– ¿De verdad? – Serena estaba encantada.

–Aye–, dijo él, sonriendo abiertamente. – Te agradecen eso.

Serena sonrió radiante. Cuando haló sus botas, ella le recordó, –Oh, y no se te olvide, quiero hielo de melocotón, no de arándano –.

–No, no se me olvidará–, prometió. – Tienes el pueblo entero haciendo tu plato favorito. Me imagino que cuando llegue el deshielo de primavera y ellos no puedan hacer tu crema helada se van a volver locos. –

Serena sonrió. Había sido incapaz de resistirse a enseñar a los aldeanos algunas cosas que juzgaba razonablemente inofensivas. No era como si estuviera adelantando la tecnología antes de su tiempo. Empujando las cortinas, echó un vistazo por la ventana detrás de la cama. – Nevó de nuevo anoche Mira ¿No te parece hermoso, Darién ? – exclamó.

Darién haló las cortinas de nuevo sobre las ventanas y remetió las cubiertas más firmemente alrededor de ella. –Sí, es encantador. Y el frío detestable. ¿Tienes suficiente calor? – se preocupó. Sin esperar por su respuesta, apiló varios leños más en el fuego y los amontonó cuidadosamente. –No te quiero saliendo de la cama. No debes coger un resfrío.

Serena hizo una mueca. – No estoy tan embarazada, Darién . Todavía tengo dos meses más.

–No me quiero arriesgar contigo o con nuestra hija.

–Hijo.

–Hija.

La risa de Serena se apagó abruptamente cortada cuando él la tomó en sus brazos y la besó larga y apasionadamente antes de salir.

En la puerta hizo una pausa. –Si es una muchacha, preguntó suavemente, ¿crees que podemos nombrarla Hotaru?

–Oh, sí, Darién –, dijo Serena suavemente. –Me gustaría eso.

Después que salió, Serena se recostó contra las almohadas, maravillada. Siete meses habían pasado desde su llegada a Dun Haakon, y aunque hubo algunos momentos difíciles, no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Darién todavía tenía mucha oscuridad dentro de él, de tiempos y cosas de las que hablaba muy raramente. Hubo meses obscuros mientras lloraba la pérdida de su clan. Hasta que finalmente, una mañana ella bajó de su nueva recamara y lo encontró colgando los viejos retratos en el gran vestíbulo. Lo había mirado, mientras rezaba que no tuviera esa expresión severa en los ojos. Cuando levantó la cabeza y le sonrió, su corazón había volado.

– Es tiempo de honrar el pasado–, le había dicho. –Tenemos una rica historia, muchacha. Quiero que nuestros niños conozcan a sus abuelos.

Entonces le había hecho el amor, allí en el gran salón. Rodaron en el suelo, y habían hecho una pausa para un interludio acalorado en la mesa, y habían terminado, recordó ruborizándose, en una posición muy interesante encima de una silla.

Todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad. Las mujeres del pueblo esperaban con la respiración disminuida por el último capítulo de su novela por entregas. Aceptaban entusiasmadas cada palabra, saboreando el romance, y la magia de eso se derramó encima de su chimenea y de su casa. Y nunca nadie alguna vez se quejó de prosa púrpura o errores de imprenta.

Ella era una cuentista con un público ávido, una futura madre, tenía una vaca de ordeño suya propia, bastante agua caliente, el olor de su hombre en la piel, y se dormía cada noche guardada en los brazos del hombre que siempre amó.

Soñadoramente, suspiró, descansando la mano en su estómago. Sexpot dio un bostezo y una pequeña lamida con su lengua rosa y se acurrucó más cerca de ella.

La vida era buena.

Fin

Nº Paginas 4-4


End file.
